Black With A Hint of Red
by night enchantress
Summary: What if there was a Bleach character that no one knew existed but was there the whole time.what if she was friends with Rukia and Renji when they were kids? What if over time Renji discovered he had feelings for her? Ppl who review get a preview 2 ch.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

Renji sat and watched his friend as she took the lieutenant of squad nine under Ichigo Kurosaki who would be captain. As the head captain made them both their appropriate titles he noticed how proud his friend looked. After all she was a noble and she finally got what she deserved.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Rukia was shuffling her feet in anticipation. Rukia was staring at Ichigo with love and pride in her eyes. Renji smiled at her, he had never seen her so happy. How could she not be though? She was going to be married to that soon-to-be captain in just a few weeks.

He looked back up at his friend, Ember, who he had known for as long as he'd known Rukia. Ember had long straight hair and bright green eyes filled with determination. She had disappeared for a long time, not long after she and Renji had joined squad eleven all of those years ago, and went to the world of the living.

Without meaning to Renji drifted into that time when he first me that fiery, young red head. In the Rukon district. So many years ago before the soul reaper academy. In the time where he and Rukia were poor and living on the streets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young Renji poked around the corner of the house that held the nobles who were visiting the seventy-eighth division of the Rukon. A younger, smaller Rukia peeked around him. "Can you see anything Renji?" she asked straining her head for a glance. Renji sighed "No. Nothing at all. There's too many people in the way."

There was a group of people outside the house but not a very big one. A generous amount of spiritual pressure was coming from the building. Rukia frowned "Well, then what are we waiting for?" she said turning to her friends, then she turned and walked out of the shadows that they were hiding in. "Rukia!" Renji hissed then he followed behind her and their other friends did the same.

As the group got to the front of the crowd the door t the building opened, revealing a man in shinigami robes.

The man smiled at the crowd and stepped out revealing more people who must have been his family. An older woman who must have been his wife was dressed in a lovely kimono, a boy who looked about eighteen also dressed in shinigami robes, and four younger girls in different patterns of kimonos.

The man bowed slightly to the crowd, "Thank you all for welcoming me and my family into your town. My son has just been inducted into the thirteen guard squad." As he announced this the crowd cheered. The man held up his hands for silence and the crowd obeyed.

"Let me introduce my family. I am Alexander Italli and this is my family," he gestured to the people standing next to him. "First, my wife, Aiko" the woman smiled and bowed respectfully. Her brown hair was tied in a neat bun. "Next my son, Alexander. Xandar for short." The boy bowed like his mother. He had red hair like his father with green eyes to match. "And finally my daughters: Gabriella, Serena, Marina, and Ember." As the girl names were called they bowed immediately. All except for the girl at the end. The girl with the long red hair and green eyes. The one they called Ember.

To Rukia it looked as if she thought about not bowing but decided against it. Her eyes portrayed rebellion but no shame. Unlike her sisters hair, whose were all pinned up like their mother's, Ember's was down and it fell to her mid-back. If you looked at her parents you could see it was her father she resembled most and not her mother. She was pretty but had a tomboy feel to her.

Rukia couldn't help but look, she wanted to meet this girl but was afraid to approach a noble. Ember has been looking down most of the time but she could feel someone's eyes on her now. She looked up and saw the petite girl with raven hair and violet eyes looking at her.

To Ember she looked nice enough and she had never really had friends. "Maybe she wants to be my friend" Ember thought. Ember raised her hand and waved at Rukia. Rukia smiled in return and waved back. Renji looked down at his small friend like she was crazy but Rukia wasn't paying attention. It wasn't until then that Renji realized the red head at the end of the line. He had been focusing on the two shinigami in front of him.

At that moment the crowd clapped and started dispersing. Except for Renji and Rukia's group. Ember's father came and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Are you ready sweetheart?" he asked her softly. Ember looked up at her father with the same eyes reflected in a younger face, "Papa? May I stay here for awhile? I want to play." she asked.

Alexander looked over at the children who were watching them across the street the he looked at his wife. Aiko smiled and nodded her approval. Alexander smiled then looked at his youngest daughter, the only one out of all his daughters with the most spiritual pressure, "Be back at the gate before the stars come out and tell the guard exactly who you are."

Ember grinned and nodded. She took a step forward but then ran back and hugged her father tightly, "Thank you, Papa." She then proceeded to walk over to the other children.

When Ember reached the group of five a hint of a blush went to her cheeks. Rukia saw this and stepped forward with a smile "Hi, I'm Rukia. What's your name?" Rukia asked. Ember smiled "I'm Ember" she replied smiling as well. Rukia jerked her thumb at the boys behind her "this is Renji, Karu, Jariah, and Tessai." Ember waved "Nice to meet you" she greeted. Renji stepped forward "So what's a noble like you doing in this area?" he asked. Glaring, Rukia yelled "Renji! That's so rude." "No it's ok. I would be suspicious too," Ember said calmly "The truth is I have no idea what we're doing her. My father just said we were taking a trip on my brother's behalf."

Ember looked down "If you want to go I will." she said sounding sad. Rukia looked up at her "No! We don't wan to you go! We thought you would like to hang out." she told her hoping she could smooth over Renji's comment. Rukia really wanted to be friends with Ember. "Really?" ember asked curious. "Absolutely" Rukia confirmed.

The girls smiled at each other. Then Renji spoke up "Can you fight?" he asked Ember. Ember looked back at him "Yes, I'm the best in my class but I'm not sure if I would waste my breath on you" she replied in a sarcastic voice. Renji's jaw dropped but Ember just laughed "Just kidding, Renji right?" Renji nodded then smiled "You're pretty tough for a noble, huh?" he asked. Ember smiled and nodded. "Well then I guess we'll get along fine" Renji said as they headed off down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok well as you all know I do not own Bleach or any of the characters because if I did I would most likely take Renji and I don't think any one would be happy with me if I did. Well hope you enjoy. Please rate and comment. =)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the soul society. Except for in the meeting room of squad eleven. The entire squad was gathered awaiting the newest addition to the team. Unfortunately, no one was very happy about this because no one wanted to train the green horn.

Renji was sitting near Ikkaku and Yumichika as the fifth seat of squad eleven. Ikkaku leaned towards Renji "Do you think the recruit will be strong?" he asked. Ikkaku had been awaiting the rival just to see his skill and to fight him. Before Renji could answer Yumichika leaned around "I don't care how good he fights I just hope he's not some big ugly brute I have to look at all day." Renji sighed to himself. "Whoever this guy is he has to be good to get the sixth seat and I don't really care about beautiful" Renji thought.

Just the there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Captain Zaraki called. Renji looked away already bored. "Are you lost?" Zaraki asked the person. "No, sir. I'm the transfer from squad three." the familiar female voice replied politely. Renji's head snapped up. In front of him was Ember . He hadn't seen her in over a year, since they had left the academy and went to separate squads.

Since then last time Renji had seen her, Ember had grown up. Last time her hair had been nearly to her waist, now it was up to her shoulders. And her body had developed more over time. Renji almost caught himself blushing. Ember's eyes were still as sharp and refined as before but with even more rebellion and pride.

Ember walked forward towards her would be captain and bowed to him. "What is your name?" Zaraki asked. Ember stood up straight and answered clearly "Italli. Ember Italli." Renji looked at his long time friend. She didn't really seem phased by the captain's spiritual pressure.

Ikkaku nudged Renji with his elbow then mouthed the words "Won't last one day." Renji wanted to tell him that she was tougher than she looked but the captain started speaking again. "So you think you are good enough to be on this squad?" Ember squared her shoulders and looked the captain dead in the eye. "I believe that is up to you decided." she answered.

Kenpachi grinned at the small girl in front of him. "This one has some spirit in her. Not to mention a decent amount of spiritual pressure." the captain thought. "Well well. Looks like squad eleven may have it's first female warrior," the captain announced. "though you still need to prove your strength." Ember gave the captain a skeptical look while Ikkaku and Yumichika grinned at each other. Renji gulped for his friend.

Kenpachi turned towards his tenth seat and nodded for him to stand. The man obeyed and stood. "Here?" Ember asked. "Don't worry , my dear. I'll go easy on if you want but not too easy. No, no that's for the bedroom." the tenth seat slurred as he stood. Ember looked at him disgusted.

Renji ground his teeth. Since he had been in squad eleven he had never liked the tenth seat. The man was a violent drunk and when he was either challenged or displeased he became angry. Renji was also very upset at his comment about Ember being in the tenth seat's bed. If it were Rukia up there he would have charged into the fight without even thinking. But Ember could take of herself and he knew that and plus if he interfered he would have been severely punished.

"Enough talking," Zaraki boomed "Draw your swords." As ordered the two drew their weapons from their sheaths and place themselves a distance apart from each other. Lieutenant Yachiru jumped between the two. "Ready? Set? Go!" she announced in a cheery voice then leapt back onto her captains shoulder.

Both fighters started circling each other. The tenth seat was still wobbling about because he was so drunk but Ember moved with grace and precision. "Come on, sweetie, you really think you can be one of us? You're a girl and everyone knows no girl can compare on a fighting skill of someone on squad eleven. I bet you couldn't even get a swing on me." the tenth seat laughed, his words slurring.

Ember's eyes narrowed at him then she rushed the man. In the blink of an eye she was in front of him and had her blade down on top of his. Luckily, the tenth seat got his sword up or Ember would have made that a very lethal blow. Ember pushed on her sword then jumped back landing on her feet gracefully. "You think just because I'm a girl I can't fight. I'm about to prove to you that I'm much stronger than I look and I'm going to prove how much of a bumbling idiot you are."

The tenth seat narrowed his eyes and ran at her screaming "You little brat! How dare you shame me like that!" The man rushed forward with his sword held high. When he got close to Ember he brought down the sword but Ember blocked his attack with her own blade. She held him there for a few moments the she moved her zanpakto to where the man was thrown clear to the other side of the room.

The tenth seat's sword dropped a few feet from him and Ember went a picked it up then she walked to the man who had fallen in front of Zaraki. "You realize that I had many opportunities to kill you. You left too many places open on your attacks. Oh, and next time don't judge a person by what they look like. May they be a man, a woman, or a child." she sppoke calmly but with enough acid that almost made Renji wince.

With that Ember dropped the blade at the man's feet. He jumped up bowed once, apologizing for being so rude, the ran back to his spot. Ember looked at her captain who gave her a wide grin. "Well boys. Meet your new sixth seat" he announced. Yachiru cheered then jumped onto Ember's shoulder and patted her head. Zaraki dismissed his squad then walked out of the meeting room with Yachiru perched on his shoulder.

Ember placed her zanpakto in it's sheath and turned towards the door but was meet by Ikkaku and Yumichika with Renji behind them. Ember looked past Ikkaku and Yumichika and spotted Renji. "Renji!" she nearly screeched then she launched herself at him for a hug. Renji laughed and embraced his friend while Ikkaku and Yumichika looked on in confusion.

"You know her?" Ikkaku asked Renji. Renji nodded as he and Ember released each other. "Well we know who you are," Ikkaku addressed Ember "but I guess you need to know us. I'm Ikkaku Madarame and this is Yumichika Awaesgama." he said introducing himself and his friend. "You have a very good style with your attacks plus your very strong." Ikkaku continued. "You also have grace in your steps and you are very beautiful on the face. Something this place needs." Yumichika added.

Ember sweat dropped at Yumichika's comment "Uh, thank you…. I think" she said. Renji placed a hand on her shoulder "You never said anything about coming to squad eleven." Ember smiled "I had no idea you were here but now I'm glad you are at least I know someone" she said grinning. Renji smiled back a back at her then he led her out to help her find her way to her room.

Of course Ikkaku and Yumichika followed behind them trying to get closer to the new sixth seat. Finally Renji had to turn to Ikkaku and ask directions so Ikkaku was only happy to help. After awhile Renji and Ikkaku took the lead arguing about some fight and Ember and Yumichika started talking. "Yumichika seems very nice and Ikkaku seems more than friendly and Renji is just as before stubborn and funny. I hope I think I'll fit in here better than I do at home." Ember thought to herself.

Finally they made it to where Ember was supposed to be staying and they realized they were all near each other so they could meet and practice in the morning. Ikkaku invited everyone out for a drink tomorrow and everyone agreed. When Ember turned to go into her dorm she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Renji.

"Nice job today, Em." he said. Ember smiled at him "Thanks Renji." they stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence. Renji looked like her was about to say something else but h just told Ember good night and they parted their separate ways.

Once Ember was in her room she started making her bed. "I wonder what Renji was going to say? Oh well I guess if it's that important he'll tell me later but I hope it isn't too late by then." she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys here we go. Chapter three. Ok now this one has two periods in time so one is older than the next so just bear with me the true point to the story will be revealed in few more chapters.

Ok well as you know I do not own Bleach or anything like that because I would be freaking rich and I definitely know I'm not that. So ok enjoy and please comment.

******************************************************

Renji looked up as Ikkaku ran into the squad eleven training grounds. Ikkaku ran up to Renji and Yumichika completely out of breath. "Have…you…guys…seen…Ember" he panted between breaths. Renji and Yumichika rolled their eyes. Ikkaku had been trying to go out with Ember since she joined the squad. Renji shook his head the turned to see that his sparing opponent had taken the chance and retreated while Renji had his back turned. Renji scowled then turned back to his friends to see Ikkaku's face in a grim frown. "What?" Renji asked innocently. "Ember's missing," he told Renji bluntly "No one's seen her since last night." Renji's eyes grew wide and he dropped his sword and fell to his knees in shock.

* the night Rukia is taken back to the soul society by Renji and Byakuya*

Renji couldn't believe what he was seeing. A high school student was standing in front of the quincy kid he was about to cut down. The student was a young girl with red hair tied in a tight bun. She looked right at Renji and his captain like she could see them and she could. "Jeez, can all humans see us?" Renji thought to himself angry now that he was being interrupted a second time.

"Leave them alone." the girl said in a cold voice staring dead straight at Renji. The girl's voice triggered something in Renji's memory but he pushed it away. "Ember what are you doing here. Run!" Rukia ordered the girl but the girl just stood there. "Ember? Huh, that rings a bell but no time now." Renji thought.

"Well Rukia, looks like you've made quite a few friends since you've been here." Renji said aloud. "It's ok Rukia. I'll stop him and then we can both go home" the girl smiled at Rukia. Renji gritted his teeth together "You think you can stop me? You and what army human?" Renji yelled.

The girl pulled out a pill from the pocket of the jeans she was wearing and popped it into her mouth. Suddenly the girl's spirit was rushed out of her body and there stood a soul reaper in her place. Renji's mouth almost dropped open. Not only did the girl look fierce but she had a great amount of spiritual pressure.

"I don't think I'll need an army" she spoke again. Renji laughed "Fine then let's see what you're made of." They started fighting but none of them could hit each other. Finally Renji uses Zabimaru's lash attack but to his avail the girl dodged but just enough to where one of Zabimaru's teeth caught her hair band and snapped it.

The girl's hair fell down around her shoulders. Renji didn't have time to look at her face because she moved so fast. She had moved so fast Renji didn't see her move behind him and almost deliver the lethal blow that he couldn't dodge. The blow she almost used if it hadn't been for the attack that made her bleed from her mouth. The blow that was issued by Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya pushed the girl to where she landed by Rukia. "Ember!!" Rukia screamed as she grabbed the girl by her shoulders. Rukia stood in front of Ember trying to be a shield. Just then Ichigo appeared behind Renji.

(ok going to skip Renji and Ichigo's fight because everyone knows what happens.)

As the were leaving Renji took a look at the girl who his captain had sliced. She was still breathing, barely, and her hair had fallen away to reveal her face and to frame it. That's when Renji thought he was going to be sick. Lying on the ground, in a pool of her own blood, was his long time friend, Ember. Behind him Rukia gasped and almost sobbed. Renji knew she must see her too.

"Renji. Let's go. Byakuya said still turned around not looking at either Ichigo's or Ember's bodies. It was starting to rain and Renji wouldn't believe it but I silent tear fell down his face as he obeyed. he could hear Ichigo yelling but he didn't pay attention to him just kept walking as he ignored the rain and tears mixing. "Renji" a voice whispered. Renji spun around ana saw Ember with her eyes open but just barely. She was fading.

He would have run to her, grabbed her and took her to squad four in the sereitei. He would have done that if not for the portal doors closing to the world of the living.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok yay chapter four. Wow I never thought I would get this far. Oh and for my ever reliable reviewers if it wasn't for you I would never have gotten this far. This is for you guys!!!

I do not own Bleach or an of it's character's because if I did Byakuya's hair would be bright pink just for the hell of it. =) well enjoy!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Renji shook his head to make the movies in his head away. When he looked up ember and Ichigo were standing in front of the head captain. "I know proclaim you both captain and lieutenant of squad nine. May you both govern your squad with dignity and fairness." Yamamoto said. Everyone started clapping and cheering as Ichigo put on his captain's cloak and Ember placed on her badge. Renji even whistled for good measure.

Ichigo and ember made their way over to Rukia and Renji. Ichigo took Rukia by the hand and led her back into the crowd. Renji bumped Ember with his elbow "Welcome home lieutenant" he said. Ember grinned and was about to say something but then Ichigo's voice spoke over the crowd.

"As you all know Rukia and I are getting married," Ichigo said ,grinning like an idiot at the word married "Well we would like to pick my best man and Rukia's maid of honor." Everyone clapped and cheered even more but then settled down eager to know who was going to be chosen.

"My best man choice is perfect and he fights excellently not the person you want to have on the other person's team." Ichigo said. Rukia then stepped forward "My choice is beautiful even though she thinks she's not. She is smart and strong and a perfect choice if I do say so myself."

Renji and Ember looked at each other "Wonder who the suckers are?" Ember whispered. Renji shook his head and laughed. Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other than nodded then looked back again "Renji and Ember!!!" they exclaimed in unison. Ember and Renji looked up surprised and they both blushed. Everyone cheered and smiled for them.

While everyone turned to congratulate the happy couple, Renji and Ember snuck out the door. Once outside Ember looked up and Renji "What on earth are we supposed to do? I've never been in a wedding have you?" she asked. Renji shook his head "No but don't they have shows like this in the world of the living on what's the word… T.V?" he replied. Ember sighed "Yes but those are staged."

The two paused and Renji looked over at Ember who looked up at the stars. "She has grown up." Renji thought as he looked Ember over. Her hair had grown back out to the length of Renji's own hair. Her body no longer looked like the child in the Rukon or the girl in sixth seat of squad eleven. No now she had grown up and was a lieutenant like himself. They had both grown up.

Renji felt a flutter in his stomach and a blush come to his face. He quickly looked away to hide it. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?" he thought. It's true Renji had loved Rukia for a long time but when he saw the way she looked at Ichigo when he came to save her at the execution grounds he knew he would never have a chance. So he decided to let Rukia be happy because that was what he really wanted. Finally Renji sighed and looked up at the stars as well.

Ember looked at Renji as he sighed confused because he had said nothing. "He's grown up as well." she thought as she looked Renji over. She could see the muscles that flexed in his arm as Renji moved it. "He's strong" Ember thought. She looked at the tattoos that began on Renji's forehead and traveled down his body. Ember thought about the design that the tattoos made as they ran down his body then she blushed as she realized she was about to think what the design looked like "farther down". Ember looked away as well to hide her blush and to stop her wandering mind.

Suddenly the door flew open and made the two jump. Rukia an Ichigo stepped outside as well. Both smiling as usual since Ichigo had proposed. "So you two are ok about the whole best man and maid of honor stuff right?" Ichigo asked the pair. In the dark both Ichigo and Rukia could see the hint of pink on their friend's faces but they chose not to say anything. Renji and Ember nodded to the question. "Excellent," Rukia said from beside Ichigo "Now if you all would meet us tomorrow we'll all go over what has to be planned for the wedding." Ember quirked an eyebrow at Rukia the asked "Uh, Rukia, what exactly are we supposed to do? I mean, we have no idea on what to do."

Ichigo sighed at them "Your jobs are to help us. Plus you are moral support like if either Rukia or I need help with planning the wedding you two will have to help. Also you have to do speeches at the wedding." Ichigo answered her. "Uh, alright. Where are we supposed to meet you?" Renji asked. "At Urahahra's were going to have the wedding in the underground room underneath his shop so Ichigo's family can come." Rukia said "Be there by ten o'clock sharp." she told them then she and Ichigo turned and walked back inside to the party. Leaving Renji and Ember alone, speechless.

"I need a drink," Ember sighed rubbing her temples. She looked up at Renji "Would you like to join me?" she asked. Renji judged nonchalantly though inside he was delighted. The two made their way to the bar that was for soul society seats and officers only. The bar was deserted, probably because of the party. Ember and Renji took their seats at the bar and the bar tender made them a deal "If you two will be quiet and not get rowdy enough for me to take a nice nap you can have all the alcohol you want free of charge. Of course, the two agreed and the bartender went into the back room. Leaving our dynamic duo completely alone.

Some soft music was playing in the background and Ember recognized the tune and started humming to herself. Without meaning to Renji blurted out "You have a nice voice." Immediately Renji's cheeks went scarlet and Ember giggled "Thanks…I think." then turned back to her drink. "Damn it. The sake must be strong or I'm just nervous." Renji thought. Renji started looking around the bar, noticing how classy it looked for the first time, but Ember's voice interrupted him "Hey, Renji? Do you… I don't think about the old days in squad eleven?" she asked.

Renji looked over at the redheaded shinigami who was still staring at her drink. He sighed "Yeah. Sometimes I do. We had a lot of fun then. Then it got depressing." he said. Ember lifted her head to meet his eyes head on "Why did it get depressing?' she asked. "You left" Renji answered truthfully. Ember caste her gaze downward again "Oh. I never realized it changed that much when I left. I knew you all would be upset but then I thought you would get over it and forget about me. Especially you, Renji." she admitted. Renji touched her shoulder making her look up "How could we forget you? You were the only girl on our squad, a fierce fighter, and our best friend. No one could forget you especially not me" he told her forcefully.

Ember smiled at him "Thanks, Renji, that means a lot especially coming from you" she told him. Renji smiled back and then they looked down. Apparently ember's hand had placed itself on Renji's other hand, the one that wasn't still on her shoulder. The both pulled back and looked down blushing. "I've got to stop blushing" they both thought.

"Why did you leave?" Renji asked suddenly. Ember looked up at him but his gaze was on his glass as he filled it up again then filled hers, which she didn't realize but must have drained. "I had to there was no other choice. You see Gabriella, my sister, refused the proposal of a noble and he said he would our whole family. As you know, my parents died so there was only just us five. Of course, Xander freaked and said we had to hide. I refused to leave. I told him we were soul reapers but he told me the noble would do everything to hurt our family. Even kill. Xander said that if I didn't leave everyone close to me would die." she answered.

Renji looked over at her "That still doesn't explain why you left." he said his eyes fixed on her. Ember lifted her head to look at Renji "I left to protect the ones I love. You, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika. Everyone, even if you all were shinigami I couldn't live with myself if one of you got hurt." she finished. Renji only nodded. He was abut say something else but Ember stood up suddenly. "I'm going to go. Thanks for hanging out with me Renji. See you tomorrow." she said then turned and walked out. Renji watched her as she went. "Ember. If only you could realize you didn't have to leave. We would have helped you, I would have helped you" Renji thought. He stood up and left a tip for the bartender and left without saying a word.

Ember walked into her room, changed her clothes and crawled into bed. As she lay there she began thinking back to the conversation she had had with Renji only minutes earlier "Renji, I'm so sorry. I never meant to leave for that long. I wish I could have been here with all of you. But mostly just you." With that Ember closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty then! Here we go chapter five as you know I do not own Bleach because if I did I would Gin and Aizen make out and that would be down right creepy. Lol ok please read and comment and I hope you enjoy. Also to the people who have reviewed to me thank you sooo much I totally love you guys. =)

Renji and Ember sat in the sitting room at Kiskue Urahahra's shop listening to Yorouichi, Rukia, Ichigo, and Kiskue babble on about wedding plans. Renji was staring at the ceiling and Ember was doodling on a piece of paper. "Ok down to business" Yorouichi said clapping her hands. Ember and Renji looked up at her confused. Renji elbowed Ember in the side "I thought they _were _talking about business" he whispered earnestly. Ember shrugged at him then looked back up at Yorouichi. The dark skinned woman looked at everyone to make sure they were paying attention but then continued by looking directly at Ichigo and Rukia. "Have you two picked the rest of your wedding party besides Ember and Renji ?" she asked. Ichigo and Rukia shook their heads simultaneously. "Well I was thinking about besides Ember that I would use Ornihime, Rangiku, Momo, Tatsuki, and you Yorouichi." Rukia said. Yorouichi nodded then looked at Ichigo "And you?" she asked. "Well I guess I want Chad, Uryuu, Toshiro, Kira, and if it's ok with you I would like you Kiskue."

Urahahra nodded excitedly. Yorouichi looked at the couple then said "That's fine now all you have to do is talk to your friends and see if they'll agree and judging from who they are I'm sure they will. Now we need to work on wardrobes." Yorouichi stood up and walked towards the door grabbing a small purse from beside it. "Let's go shopping." she instructed.

Both Renji and Ember were still sitting down day dreaming. Yorouichi sighed and hit them both on the head with one swat. The pair grabbed their heads and grumbled but got up before they got hit again. Yorouichi smiled sweetly at them and then lead everyone out the door to go get the others and go to the bridal store.

At the store the boys had to go first to find their tuxes. The color pattern was light blue and cream for only Ichigo and Rukia but for everyone else could pick what ever style they wanted. Ichigo found the suit he would choose. It was black but the vest underneath was striped with the appropriate colors. Then Urahahra tried on his and it was a green and white vest with the tux was black. Chad's was a burgundy and brown color vest. Uryuu had a dark blue and white vest. And Toshiro had a light icy blue with white. Kira chose green with brown. Then Renji was next. He went in the dressing room with a little "help" from Rukia. He took his time regretting walking out. When he walked out Ember had to concentrate on keeping her mouth from dropping open. "He looks amazing" Ember thought looking Renji over. His tux, like the other boys, was black but the vest was stripped black and red.

Now it was the girl's turn. "I have an idea." Yorouichi said as she walked into the dress department "We match our dresses with our escorts down the isle." she said smiling. Ember looked at Yorouichi confused. In return Yorouichi sighed at her "If you were paying attention you would know who your escort was. Ok here I'm with Kiskue. Ornihime is with Uryuu. Momo is with Toshiro. Chad is with Tatsuki. Rangiku is with Kira. And you miss space cadet are with Renji." Ember's eyes went wide "I'm with Renji" she squeaked. Rangiku eyed her while the other's nodded. Rangiku told the other girls to go ahead then she pulled Ember to the side out of earshot from the others. "Alright girly spill it, you like Renji don't you?" she questioned. Ember couldn't do anything but blush. Rangiku smiled "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Ember grinned and thanked Rangiku then they went catch up with the group.

Apparently the boys, who were hanging back for awhile, had no idea about the matching plan or about who was escorting who. All Yorouichi told them was that who ever came out of the dressing room with their color match was who they were escorting. All of the guys looked nervous except for Ichigo who already knew his. "Lucky dog" Renji thought as they walked towards the dress department. Up ahead Renji saw Rangiku pull Ember back and start talking to her. He saw Ember blush and Rangiku smile at her. "What the hell are they saying and I swear I just heard my name?" Renji thought. Before they could catch up to the two the pair had already walked off to catch up to the other girls. Renji sighed "Maybe I can ask Ember later." he thought as he walked on.

Once the boys got into the dress department Yorouichi directed them into the waiting area in front of the door that the girls were supposed to come out of. Renji sat next to Ichigo and Kira. Rukia was the only one who couldn't come out in her dress because she wanted it to be a surprise to everyone but her bridesmaids. So Rukia came out and stood behind Ichigo while Yorouichi supervised the girls in back.

Yorouichi came out first in a floor length strapless white dress with a green slip over the bottom and with green beading. She looked amazing and Rukia approved while Urahahra grinned stupidly. Then Yorouichi went to stand beside Kiskue. Rangiku came out in with a brown dress that came out to her knees and had a green sash around the waist and of course her chest was about to fall out. Kira smiled and nodded and Rangiku went to stand beside him as Yorouichi did. (ok all the girls are going to stand by their escorts so just picture that because I don't think my fingers can take typing all that. =)) Ornihime came out with a sundress number but had light blue with swirls on a white background. Uryuu pushed up his glasses where they reflected the light. To everyone else he was doing this but he was actually hiding a smile except he only let Ornihime see this. Tatsuki wasn't happy about getting a dress but she grinned and bared it because Ornihime was going to be there. She chose a burgundy floor length gown that had a white slip over it but hers had straps that crisscrossed in the back. Chad just nodded and Tatsuki was a little more than relieved that he didn't act at all like a total dork. Momo chose a dress not unlike Ornihime's but hers had an icy blue background but the pattern the white made was that of flowers. Toshiro smirked at her and when she reached him he whispered "Not bed for a used to be bed wetter." he teased. Momo glared at him but then smiled a little.

Ember was the last to go but was a little nervous about coming out. "Ember get out here." Yorouichi commanded. "No way I look stupid." Ember called back. Renji lifted an eyebrow confused at Ember's behavior. Rangiku sighed and walked into the room and pushed Ember back through the curtain. Ember stumbled a little but caught herself and she stood up straight. Her dress was red with black beading all over it. It was a spaghetti strap and floor length gown. Simple yet effective.

Renji looked Ember up and down trying to believe this was his friend. Renji really wasn't paying any attention to the dresses any of the girls were wearing. So he missed his escort or so he thought. He looked at Ember's dress for the first time and saw the color scheme. "Oh crap. I have to escort Ember. I can't tell if I'm more excited or more nervous." he thought. Ichigo nodded approvingly and Renji did the same. Ember blushed when she saw Renji smile but then she smiled back trying to keep her cool. Rangiku came up beside her and nudged her in the side. Ember looked up at her friend who in turn winked at her. "What's that about?" Renji asked himself but he got distracted by Ember who came to stand by him as the girls went back to change one at a time.

Renji couldn't think of anything to say so he just flashed a thumbs up at her and grinned. Ember giggled and smiled back at him. Rukia looked over at her friends and smiled to herself then she poked Ichigo who looked up annoyed. Apparently he had fallen asleep after Ember had come out. Rukia nodded towards ember and Renji who were talking to each other. To say the least they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Ichigo grinned at the pair then up at Rukia. "We have to do something about them" Rukia said with a hint of mischief in her voice. Ichigo nodded then looked back at Rukia "I have an idea" he said. Then he leaned towards Rukia and whispered in her ear. Rukia nodded every so often but when Ichigo pulled away she grinned.

"That just may work" she told her fiancé. Then they began scheming.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here we go chapter six. Yeah alright well I do not own Bleach because if I did I would give Yachiru so much candy she would bounce off the walls and attack Byakuya.

??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Ember and Renji walked into Urahahra's with Ichigo, Rukia, Kiskue, and Yorouichi. The pair was beat but everyone else was chipper. Rukia and Ichigo had filled in Yorouichi and Kiskue about their plan involving Renji and Ember and the pair was only too happy to help.

Kiskue turned and looked towards Renji and Ember "Would you two mind sleeping in the same room tonight? We had to use the other rooms as storage." he said from behind his fan. Ember gave him a skeptical look "All of the rooms?" she asked. Yorouichi looked over "You don't believe us?" she questioned with a warning in her voice. Ember sweat dropped "No of course not I was just making sure I heard him right!" Ember said in defense. Yorouichi nodded and, with Kiskue, walked forward again.

Ember exhaled and slouched over. Renji patted her on the back for sympathy. They both shuffled forward towards the room they were to stay in. There were already two beds set up but they were unusually close to each other. Their bags were already on their bags with clothes for their gigais inside. Ember walked over and pulled out a pair of pajamas, Renji couldn't see what kind. "I'm going to go change. Be right back." she said to Renji. Renji nodded then watched her walk out.

Renji proceeded to dig in his bag until he found a pair of grey sweat pants he usually slept in while he was in the world of the living. He checked the door making sure Ember didn't walk in, then he stripped and slipped on the pants.

He looked down at his chest and saw the scars that were still visible from his battles with Ichigo and arancars. The scars were a little puckered but all healed and not painful. Renji heard a shuffle behind him in the doorway. Ember was standing there in a pair of plaid shorts and a baggy shirt with her hair tied in a loose ponytail.

She wasn't looking at Renji exactly but more at his chest. At the scars. Finally, after a few moments of silence Ember looked up. Her eyes meeting Renji's "Those look painful" she whispered. Renji shook his head "Not really. I mean they used to but not anymore" he said.

Ember walked across the room and stood in front of Renji. Her eyes drifted back down from his eyes to his chest again. The scars were covered up by tattoos but you could still see them pretty clearly. Ember timidly reached out a hand and ran it across one of the bigger scars that traveled from Renji's right hip to nearly his left shoulder.

At first Renji tensed but after about a fraction of a second but then relaxed and closed his eyes. Ember traced the scar slowly with her hand "How can something that was caused by something so ugly like so much fighting turn out beautiful." she thought. Without meaning to Ember spoke aloud. "This completes you Renji." she whispered.

Renji barely registered Ember talking, he was concentrating on her touch. "She feels so warm." he thought. He had barely let the healing officers look at his wounds or his scars. Renji was self conscious about them but not in front of her.

Ember came to the end of the scar and stopped. Renji opened his eyes to look down at the girl. Ember started to pull her hand away but Renji grabbed it with his left hand and placed it back to his skin. Ember looked up at Renji when he did this. They both didn't say anything but just sat in silence and looked at each other.

Renji reached over and pulled Ember's hair down out of it's ponytail. Ember's hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. Then Renji combed his hand through her hair.. Ember sighed and closed her eyes this time. "The only reason I tied my hair up was so no one would recognize me. My father used to play with my hair all the time. I've forgotten how good it felt. But this feels ten times better." Ember thought.

Ember opened her eyes when Renji reached the end of her hair then she looked back at his chest. Back at his scars. She felt something inside her that made her want to scream because Renji had to go through all of that pain. Ember looked back up at her fellow lieutenant "Renji I'm so sorry. You should never have gotten hurt. None of this should have happened." she said as a silent tear fell down her face. Renji caught the tear under his thumb and then he looked back at Ember. She had tears in her eyes and in those tears he saw pain and guilt, about him getting hurt, reflected back.

He grabbed Ember's shoulder and pulled her forward into an embrace. He stepped back and sat down on the bed and cradled the small shinigami in both arms. Ember was cradled where her head leaned against Renji's chest and she felt the unshed tears of about a thousand years fall onto it. "Damn it why am I crying? I haven't cried since Xander died and that's been about a thousand years." Ember thought. Renji rested his chin on Ember's head and he felt the tears splash down onto his chest.

"I told you not to blame yourself. This was never your fault. I promised myself that I would make you see that. So please help me keep my promise." he whispered to her. Ember couldn't speak she just placed a hand on Renji's chest. Renji smiled into her hair and then started stroking it. All of a sudden Ember's eyes began to get heavy.

After half an hour Ember fell asleep with tear tracks on her face and Renji still stroking her head. Renji carefully stood up and pulled Ember's bed next to his and laid her down in it. Then he climbed into his own bed. Before he fell asleep Renji reached over and placed a hand over Ember's own. He looked at her sleeping form "She does look peaceful and now this time I'll watch over her through the night." he thought. "Good night, Ember" he whispered then Renji himself fell asleep himself.

Meanwhile outside Renji and Ember's room Ichigo, Rukia, Kiskue and Yorouichi peeked through the crack in the door. They all pulled back as Renji fell asleep and looked at each other triumphantly. "Phase one complete." Rukia said trying to sound like someone out of the manga books she read all the time. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her "Yeah now phase two begins." he said to the group. Yorouichi nodded "After that it may look easier than it sounds." Kiskue nodded as well "You're right" then he looked at the soon to be newly weds "Well we might as well get you two back to the soul society." Ichigo and Rukia nodded and headed outside followed by Kiskue and Yorouichi.

"Don't worry," Kiskue said "We'll get the wedding ready and play match maker at the same time. Everything will be ready by the time the wedding rolls around." Yorouichi nodded agreeing. "It better. We're counting on you two. Well see you later" Ichigo said. Then he and Rukia walked into the portal that appeared and went back home. Kiskue looked at his partner in crime "We should get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow.' he said. Yorouichi nodded "That we do." With that the two walked back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Ah! Sorry it's taken me so long guys. I've been so busy and I got addicted to a Four Brothers fan fiction. So yeah my bad I've also been on a hunt for inspiration. I've been watching you tube tributes to Renji Abarai and then watching old Bleach episodes. But now I'm back and ready to get down to business. Also, I may have messed up on some information in one of my previous chapters. I thought squad nine was Aizen's group but I just realized that it was Tosen's. I'm sorry about this but I can't change it. Oh well on to the chapter. Thank you everyone who has reviewed that means a lot and to everyone who hasn't thank you for reading. Ok as you know I do not own Bleach because I would probably steal Renji and rape him he he! Enjoy!!!!!!

P.S. Ember lives with Kiskue and Yorouichi when she stays in the world of the living so that's why the bubble bath is there. Don't worry you'll see it when it's there so don't go thinking she brought bubble bath with her.

Ember woke up with the sun shining in through the window. She cracked open her eyes, groaning inwardly. She looked at her soul pager which was next to her and saw it was about six in the morning. Dawn. Ember lay still for a few minutes with her eyes closed. Her feet still hurt a little from yesterday's dress shopping adventure. Ember felt cold chills rundown her body. Her body was cold but her right hand felt hot. She cracked her eyes and looked down at her hand only to see it was covered up by a bigger hand. Ember propped herself up to get a better look. Her body tensing, ready for a fight. She relaxed when she realized it was Renji who was holding her hand.

Ember smiled to herself then looked over at Renji. He was sleeping peacefully his hair still in it's usual ponytail. Last night was still fuzzy to Ember. "I don't even remember falling asleep." she thought. Slowly but surely memories from the night before, like a dam had been had broken, flooded into Ember's head. She blushed a little as she remembered what had happened last night. She had touched Renji's bare chest. Traced his scars. Let him pull her hair down and comb his hand through it.

Ember shook her head. She looked at the window as the sun came over the horizon. She sighed and gently took her hand out from Renji's trying not to wake him. Carefully, she tiptoed out the door and slid it behind her quietly. Once she was out she sighed again.

The hallway was empty. "I guess I'm the only one up" Ember thought. She shrugged and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Ember walked into the small but nice room. In the corner was a shower, stall big enough to hide about three people inside of it, a counter with two sinks, a large mirror that cover almost half the wall, a sauna in the next corner, and in the adjoining room a large bathtub.

Ember grinned as she looked at the bathtub. Then a thought hit her "Oh crap I forgot my clothes in the room." Ember turned towards the counter and saw a cloth bag with a note pinned on it. Ember walked forward and saw that the note was addressed to her. She pulled the not off and started to read.

After she finished Ember smiled. The note was from Yorouichi. Apparently, the dark skinned shinigami had brought Ember some new clothes to wear. Yorouichi had been nagging a bit that Ember wore too old style of clothes when she was the world of the living and needed a new wardrobe. Ember thought her clothes were fine but she shrugged off the comment and just nodded.

Ember didn't open the bag but instead went and retrieved a towel from the shelf and began filling up the tub. She added some of her favorite amber scented bubble bath. She went back to the door and made sure it was properly closed then started taking off her pajamas and putting them in the laundry basket for dirty clothes Kiskue kept in a separate closet for her, Yorouichi, and Ururu.

Ember went and turned off the faucet and stepped into the hot water and sweet smelling bubbles. She laid down he the tub and sat still for a minute. The was a shelf next to her with a stereo system. She reached up and pushed the button and the band Three Days Grace came pouring out with the song Time of Dying.

Ember liked this band after Ichigo had turned her onto it about a year before Rukia showed up in the world of the living. She even had a few of their CD's back in the soul society that she listened to sometime. Ember relaxed and turned her head up towards the ceiling. She inhaled then sunk down underneath the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji blinked his eyes open against the sun as he stirred from his sleep. The memories from last night flew back to him in a rush and he smiled at them. He looked over to make sure his movements hadn't woken her up. But when he looked up he saw that the little red head was gone.

Renji's heart jumped into his throat as he looked around panicked. He would have jumped out of bed if it not had been for the noise of the bathtub filling up. Renji sighed and flopped down on the bed, relieved. He listened as he heard the tub cut off and then music start playing.

The music sounded loud but the volume wasn't loud enough for him to hear the lyrics. The beat was good and he found himself nodding his head along with it. The song changed but this one sounded more angry. He could hear what he thought was screaming in it but he wasn't completely sure. It was the same band that was for sure. Renji sighed then pushed himself off the bed.

"I need a shower" he said aloud as he took his hair down out of the ponytail he had left it in. He grabbed his bag and walked out into the hallway. The hallway was empty as he walked to the bathroom. He peeked around the corner to see that Ember had the door to tub closed.

Renji took a deep breath then walked towards the door. He knocked but there was no answer. "Ember?" he called. Still no answer. Renji was ready to burst through the door. He pressed his ear to the door and knocked again but this time it louder. He never realized he was holding his breath until he heard Ember come up for air. Renji exhaled in relief. "Yeah?" he heard her call from the other side of the door. "Uh, I'm going to go take a shower so don't freak out ok?" he rambled. "Uh ok" he heard her say.

Renji nodded at the still closed door then turned and went to the counter that held the sinks. He looked over and saw a cloth bundle with a note next to it. The note said "Ember" on it so he decided not to bother with it. Then Renji proceeded to rifle through his bag until he found something to wear.

He set the outfit on the counter and looked at the door that led to the tub. It was still closed and he could still hear the music but not the sound of Ember getting up. He shrugged then went to turn on the shower. Renji made sure the water was almost scalding before he was satisfied. Again, he looked at the door and when he was sure he stripped himself of his pants and climbed into the shower.

The water burned him at first but after a minute Renji got used to it and leaned against the cool wall and let the hot water hit him. Renji kept thinking about last night and what happened. "I hadn't realized she was still upset about that" he thought as he remembered Ember saying it was her fault he had gotten hurt. Renji sighed and finally just sat there and let the water pour over him.

Ember peeked through the crack in the door into the bathroom. The shower was still running as it had been for the last ten minutes. Ember made sure her towel was secure around her before she walked across the room to the sinks. She grabbed the cloth bag and her brush from the drawer then she walked quickly back to the tub room.

Ember shut the door and she turned to the mirror on the wall. The mirror was large and had a counter below like the one in the main bathroom but this one didn't have sinks. Ember placed the bag on the counter and picked up her brush. She took the brush through her hair pulling out the kinks and making it straight again.

Once she finished she grabbed the hair dryer that was laying on the counter ans began her routine. Ember had been through the routine so many times she could do it without even thinking. As she dried her hair Ember started thinking. "I wonder if Renji will say anything about last night? Pfft what am I saying? He was just comforting me that's all. I was delirious from shopping all day and I started crying for God's sake. He probably thought I was crazy. He probably still does."

Ember groaned as she turned off the hair dryer. She picked up the brush and again ran it through her hair. "What if I'm falling for him? Oh no, no way! That can't happen. Can it? I haven't been attracted to anyone since….ever. Well, maybe I'm just being crazy. I don't like him. I don't I say."

Ember looked towards the door as she heard the shower turn off. Butterflies appeared in her stomach and her face blushed as she realized it was Renji in the next room. Not even ten feet away. While she was in here half naked. Ember sighed for the millionth time that day "I am falling. Falling hard. But what scares me is if he doesn't feel the same." she thought.

Ember but the brush down finally satisfied with her straight hair. She reached down for the cloth bag and untied it. Her eyes went wide as she saw it's contents. Out loud ember said "Oh. My. God! She. Did. Not."

Renji looked towards the still closed door where Ember was. "I swear I heard her say something" he thought. Renji shrugged and turned towards the pile of clothes he had laid out. He picked up the light washed denim jeans and slid them on. (Yes ladies. He does have underwear on! J) Next he grabbed the tight black t-shirt and pulled it on. His hair was already dry from where he towel dried it in the shower. "I wonder if Ember likes my shirt?" he thought. "Why would she? It doesn't matter if she does anyway it's not like I could impress her. She's a noble for Christ's sake!"

Renji looked towards the door again. "Oh my god. I'm falling for her. But that doesn't mean she's falling for me. Like I said she's a noble. What could I offer her?" Renji pulled his hair up and tied on his white headband to cover his tattoos.

The door behind Renji clicked open and her turned to look. Ember peeked out and saw Renji standing

there. She looked angry and the music behind her was still playing. Renji raised an eyebrow at her "Ember are you alright?" he asked cautiously. Ember sighed then stepped out of the room.

She had on a light green, floor length skirt with a white halter top and a light green jacket to go over the top. Renji looked her up and down. He had never seen her a skirt except for yesterday in the dress and the kimono when they first met. To say the least she looked gorgeous.

"I'm going to kill Yorouichi" she said. Renji grinned and laughed. "It's not that bad" he said "You look really…nice." Renji realized what he said and looked down trying to hide a blush. Ember grinned and walked towards Renji. She pulled his head up and kissed him on the cheek without a second thought.

They both looked at each other shocked. "Why did I just do that?" Ember thought surprised by her action. Ember cleared her throat "Uh, nice shirt by the way" she said then started walking towards the door. When she reached it she turned back to Renji "We should get find the others. They should be up by now." she said. Renji nodded and followed behind her. "Yeah falling hard." they both thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright chapter right. Wow I really never thought I would get this far. I would like to apologize for my totally boring last chapeter I had bad writer's block. Ok now it may skip forward a bit in this chapter but not too far so don't freak. I need everyone sane when I put my action into the story J. Ok so enjoy and remember I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters because if I did I would make Ichigo and Rukia fall in love because you know they already are hehe. Ok enjoy!!!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ember and Renji walked into Urahahra's shop completely beat. When they had walked into the room, where everyone met for breakfast, that morning they noticed that Ichigo and Rukia were gone. Kiskue said they had left last night because they were called back to the soul society. Ember looked at him skeptically but kept her mouth shut. Yorouichi told them that since they were the best man and maid of honor that they had to help out. So Yorouichi and Kiskue sent them out with a to do list.

First off was the choice of the cake. When they walked in the owner came up to greet them "Oh hello! You must be the future Kurosaki's! What a lovely couple you make" the woman gushed. Both Ember and Renji blushed "Oh no! We're the best man and maid of honor for Ichigo and Rukia. We just came to fill in" Ember explained. The owner's smile faltered for a moment but then returned brighter than ever "Oh! My apologies but no matter. You two still make a lovely couple. Now come sit, sit!" they two looked at each other and blushed a bit but then they followed the woman. The pair tried at least fifteen cakes. All of them having white icing and a lacey design. They chose a white two layered cake with a butter cream flavored, light blue frosting.

The whole day they went through many shops for picking out invitations, menus, Djs, and all sorts of things. In each store they were either thought to be engaged or were dating. The two quickly corrected and went along. The day was a little uncomfortable because neither of them had forgotten about the previous night and neither wanted to bring it up.

It was at least one in the afternoon when the two arrived at the shop. Kiskue and Yorouichi were on the sitting room with Tessai drinking tea. As they entered Yorouichi looked up and asked "Did you all at least make a dent I hope." Ember flopped on the floor followed by Renji. "What are you talking about? We finished." Ember told her. Yorouichi almost spat out her tea. "What?! You finished?!?!" Renji nodded and gave her he list that they had been given and marked off all the items they had done.

Yorouichi's eyes went wide. "Wow. You two realize you just planned half the wedding yourselves, right?" Renji and Ember both looked shocked. They didn't realize that. All they wanted to do was get finished with the list quick as possible.

"Well, I guess since your done you can go back but we better check with Ichigo and Rukia to see if they need anything else." Kiskue said because Yorouichi was at a loss for words. Kiskue got up and picked up the telephone and waited for someone to answer the other end.

The others listened intently as the merchant told the person who had picked up that Ember and Renji had finished. Kiskue paused as a sort of screech came through the speaker. Renji elbowed Ember, who in turn looked up, and mouthed "Rukia". Ember giggled at him. "Uh, alright. If you're sure." Kiskue said into the receiver. He hung up the phone and then turned to the others. "What is it, Boss?" Tessai said.

Kiskue sighed "They'll be here in an hour." Ember was the first to speak. "Are they mad?" she asked. "Who cares if they're mad? We did what we were supposed to do." Renji said looking down at her. "On the contrary. They're as happy as can be. Just shocked." Kiskue said. "Maybe you all should bail." Jinta said walking in with Ururu following behind. "Renji's a good moocher so he could find a place and you two already share a room so you're practically dating. Shouldn't be a problem." he continued flopping next to Tessai. Uruyu on the other hand went and sat next to Yorouichi, who patted her head.

Both Renji and Ember groaned. "Not you too" Renji said as Ember laid her head on the table on top of her arms. Yorouichi looked at them curiously "What do you mean?" she asked. Ember looked up from her arms "Everyplace we went to today someone said we looked like a….couple" she said then put her head back down. Renji nodded his agreement. Kiskue rubbed his chin thoughtfully and hummed. "Hmm" Renji glared at him "Don't say a word Kiskue." he warned.

"Well I think you two make a nice couple, Mr. Moocher" Ururu said quietly and smiling a bit. "I'm not a moocher!" Renji exclaimed. Ember, her head still down, laughed. "Come on! Don't tell me _you're_ with them on this." Renji said, almost feeling hurt, looking down again. Ember looked up, meeting his eyes, "Of course not." her voice firm making him believe she meant it "You're reaction is just funny" she said then lay back down. Renji didn't say anything he just watched as she put her head back down then looked away.

They all sat in silence for awhile. Tessai reading, Jinta laying down looking at the ceiling, Yorouichi playing with Ururu's hair, Kiskue watching them with a smile on his face, Ember had fallen asleep, and Renji was staring off into space. Renji hadn't meant to but his hand was a fraction of an inch next to Ember's. If he moved his fingers at all he would be able to touch her.

Considering that fact, when Rukia came through the door squealing at a high pitch voice it scared the hell out of everyone. Jinta jumped who hit Tessai, who knocked over Kiskue into Ururu. Yorouichi tried to keep her balanced but failed and fell into Renji who jerked his hand and scared Ember who fell to the floor on her back. All of this caused Renji to fall on top of Ember in a very close, awkward position where their faces, and lips, were only inches apart. Renji had caught himself by putting hand both sides of Ember's head to keep from falling on top of her and thus kissing her. (yeah I know we all want them to kiss but in do time).

Ichigo sighed as he walked into the room "I told you not to do that." he said to Rukia. Rukia shrugged at him then went to Yorouichi and helped her up and Ichigo went to help Kiskue but both kept glancing looks at the couple still on the floor.

Renji gulped then pushed himself off the ground and off of Ember. Ember looked a bit stunned but fine. Renji held out a hand to her. She took it. They both climbed to their feet, smiling sheepishly at each other.

Ichigo grinned evilly at the pair then walked forward. He grabbed Ember's arm forcefully but not painfully. Ember looked up irritated but she bit her tongue on a rude comment she could have made to her captain. "Where are we going?" she questioned instead as Ichigo pulled her along. He looked down at his lieutenant and friend. "We are going to go train. I'm not going to have a lazy lieutenant on my hands." Ember pulled out of his grasp easily "We'll see who's lazy" she said leading the way now instead of being dragged.

"ICHIGO DON'T GET YOURSELF HURT AND DON'T BEAT UP MY MAID OF HONOR!!!!" Rukia called after them. Renji looked at his best friend confused. He felt both Ichigo's and Ember's spiritual pressures rise as they stepped out of their bodies, well Ichigo has a body Ember has a gigai. Rukia sighed "Shall we watch?" she asked Renji, meeting his gaze head on. Renji nodded and followed behind as they descended into the hidden room that would soon be a chapel.

In the distance, Renji could see both captain and lieutenant facing each other in combat stances. They both had their swords out and they both were glowing. Ichigo, a light blue and Ember, a dark, blood red.

All of a sudden, without warning, Ichigo jumped forward and slammed into Ember who barely blocked with her sword. Renji about jumped forward into the fight but Rukia's hand on his arm stopped him. "She's fine. Ichigo can't and won't kill her. Plus if she gets into any trouble she always has her bankai." Rukia told him not taking her eyes away from Ichigo.

Ember pushed Ichigo away with a move from her sword then she jumped back a couple of feet. Ichigo's new zanpakto which was never in it's released form was still poised for another attack. "not bad. You're getting better at blocking." Ichigo called to Ember "Now let's see how you do with offensive" Ichigo held out his sword then yelled "Zangetsu!!"

Ichigo's sword transformed into the famed blade with no guard and was basically all blade. Ember's eyes went wide and Ichigo smirked tauntingly. In return Ember narrowed her eyes at him, "Burn! Sheikra!!!!" she yelled. Her sword burst into flame and the flames circled the sword. Renji smiled, it had been awhile since he had seen Ember's zanpakto released up close like this.

Ember lunged at Ichigo at a quick pace and Ichigo in return swung back with full force. The fight went on with blows, cuts, dodges. Each party was cut and bleeding but they were each smiling. Ember had gashes on her left shoulder and on the right and Ichigo had similar injuries but his were a slash on slash on his right forearm and a small cut above his eye.

Renji kept a careful eye on Ember as she dodged and lunged. She was quick but her movements looked effortless. "She's good" Rukia said, also watching Ember. Renji nodded. "Renji I wanted to thank you…fro helping with the wedding" she said quietly. Renji shrugged "It was nothing though we hope you like it. We weren't very sure what style you all were going with." Rukia smiled "I'm sure it will be fine" she looked up at Renji whose eyes were trained on Ember "Go after her, Renji." she said.

Renji looked down at her; he was going to ask her what she had meant but something had landed on his shoulder. He looked over and was met with a mess of screaming, hyper, pink hair. "RENJI!!!!!!!" Yachiru yelled. Renji stiffened and tried, unsuccessfully, to throw the young lieutenant off. Yachiru giggled and leapt back on to Zaraki's shoulder. The captain was flanked by no other than Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What's wrong, Renji? You're awfully jumpy." Kenpachi grinned at his old subordinate. Renji smirked "What are you all doing here?" Rukia asked surprised as well. "The captain thought it might be fun to see the world of the living" Yumichika answered winking at Rukia. "Plus it was getting boring in the soul society and we remembered Urahahra had a sweet training ground and Ichigo was going to be here" Ikkaku said.

"Look, Kenny! It's Ember!!" Yachiru squealed. The others looked up just as Ember was sent flying into a rock wall. There was a loud crash and a bunch of dust. It was about two minutes before Ember emerged from the crater in the side of the cliff. "Damn it, Ichigo! That was unnecessary don't ya think?" she screamed. Rukia and Renji exhaled in relief. Ichigo walked forward on the ground, his sword slung lazily on his back, "Got to keep you on your toes" he said shrugging.

"ICHI!!!!!" Yachiru screeched from Zaraki's back. Ichigo looked over at Rukia confused. Rukia shrugged at him also at a loss. Ember jumped down from the cliff and landed, on her feet, by Ichigo. There was a cut bleeding on her cheek from where she hit the wall.

"EMBY!!!" Yachiru squealed and launched herself at Ember, knocking her off balance for the second time that day. "Ouch, Yachiru. That hurts if it doesn't look like it I just had to hold my own against my own captain" Ember said wincing as the little shinigami squeezed her. Ikkaku sighed and went over, plucking his lieutenant off of Ember mumbling something like 'little brat' as he did. Yachiru narrowed her eyes at him and then pounced.

Renji walked over and helped Ember up, being very careful of her hurt shoulder. Rukia walked to Ichigo and punched his jaw. "I told you not to hurt my maid of honor idiot" she yelled. So those two starting fighting and somehow Yumichika got mixed up in Ikkaku's fight with Yachiru and Zaraki got mixed in with Ichigo and Rukia's.

Renji sighed then looked down at Ember "Let's get you cleaned up while we have a moments peace. He lead her upstairs and found a first aid kit and started cleaning Ember's wounds. He finished Ember's larger cuts which weren't very deep all considering and began working on the cut on her cheek. Renji pulled out a small bandage and placed it gently on the cut. "There we go all done" he said. "Thanks, Renji" Ember replied to him quietly. He smoothed the bandage with his thumb to make sure it was in place then he looked at Ember. She was staring at him just as well.

The only sound in the room was both of their breathing. Renji moved his hand to where his thumb was still in place but his hand was supporting the back of Ember's head. Ember placed a hand on Renji's shoulder and pressed to make him come closer which he only obliged. He did the same with his hand and her head. There lips were centimeters apart when the door burst open.

Maharajah cliffhanger my bad couldn't resist but her the next chapter should get interesting I hope I'm still working out the kinks. Well I hope you enjoyed give me opinions I am open to criticism but don't flame on me ok it's really annoying and you will make me cry. Ok please comment and send me messages. Thanks again I love you guys!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright well chapter nine. I would take this time to apologize for not sending previews as promised I've just been so busy. If anyone is upset for this I again apologize. If it would make you happy send me an email and tell me. Also I'm sorry for the boring chapters I've had writer's block and yeah it sucks. If anyone has any ideas they want to recommend just drop me a line. Oh well I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters.

Renji and Ember jumped apart as Ichigo and Rukia walked through the door. Rukia raised and eyebrow at the two but kept her mouth shut. "You alright?" Ichigo asked Ember. Ember cleared her throat "F-fine" she said. "What were you two d-" Ichigo was about to ask but Yachiru burst through the door talking a mile a minute and kept the attention away from the two. As the others entered the room, Renji and Ember glanced at each other blushing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Let's party!!!" Rangiku said walking into Urahahra's shop followed by Toshiro, Kira, Momo, Ornihime, Uryu , and Chad. Everyone turned to watch their entrance. "what are you talking about, Rangiku?" Captain Histsugaya asked her. "I thought we should celebrate" she answered sauntering over to the table. "For what?" Momo asked shyly. Rangiku smiled over her shoulder at the girl "I don't know" was her reply. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

Somehow it was decided. They were to go to that new club in Karakura town. It was said to be one of the hottest clubs but it was also very classy. "Ok, ladies! Let's go get ready!" Rangiku clapped happily. "But, Rangiku, we're not leaving for another five hours" Momo protested from between Toshiro and Kira. "Exactly silly. We have time to do hair, make up, clothes, shoes and accessories" Rangiku said counting off the things on her hand as she said them. The girls stood groaning and followed Rangiku out the door.

Rangiku made them go to the mall first to pick out outfits. Rukia chose a dark blue skirt and a yellow blouse. Ornihime found a long blue skirt with a white top. Momo found a skirt like Rukia but found a light blue top. Rangiku, of course, found too short of a skirt and a very tight, very low cut shirt. Ember went to the rack and was about to chose a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple top but Rangiku stopped her.

"Oh no you're not getting jeans are you?" Rangiku gasped dramatically. Ember raised an eyebrow at her "Uh, I was planning on it" she replied. "Nope. I've already found an outfit for you" Rangiku smiled. "Oh no. this can't be good" Ember thought. Rangiku pulled out a little, black ruffled top and a grey plaid printed skirt with a thick black belt that was just for show then she held up a pair of knee length high heeled boots from out of no where. "You want me to wear that?" Ember asked confused then she looked at the boots "I'll fall in the shoes"

Rangiku smiled "You'll be fine. Plus it'll make you look hot" she said winking. Ember sighed, she knew she would never win with Rangiku, so she grabbed the clothes and went to pay. After everyone had paid they made their way Ornihime's to get changed.

The boys sat around the table waiting for Rangiku to call to tell them to head over to the club. They were all already dressed. Ichigo had on a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve white and blue shirt. Toshiro had on a black shirt with black jeans. Ikkaku and Yumichika both had on blue jeans and black t-shirts. Kira had on a green dress shirt with black dress pants. Uryuu had on a white shirt with a blue dress pants. Shad had on his burgundy t-shirt and jeans. Renji was in a pair of black, baggy jeans with long sleeve, purple shirt.

Toshiro's soul pager went off and everyone tensed. The tenth squad captain answered it calmly "yes?" he said. There was a pause as he listened, then "Alright, we're on our way" he said then closed the phone. Everyone stood up and made their way to the club.

The guys waited outside for the girls. "So are they our…dates?" Kira asked. "No one has dates" Ichigo said to him giving him a friendly smile. "Exactly so every girl is up for grabs except Rukia" Ikkaku said, an evil gleam in his eye. Renji felt a flash of anger go through him. He was about to speak his opinion but then something in the corner of his eye caught his attention.

The girls were walking down the street and they all looked fantastic. Renji caught sight of Ember next to Rangiku not looking very excited. Actually, she looked like she was being pulled by Rangiku. The girls finally made it to the guys and Rukia confidently walked over to Ichigo. "Ok let's go!" Rangiku cheered. "Seriously, Rangiku, I look ridiculous. Can't I go home and change I'll be back in no time." Ember said beside the taller girl. Rangiku looked down at her "No way. You look fine. No be quiet it's time to have some fun!!!" Rangiku said. She gripped Ember's forearm to keep her from running and then made the girls go in first. After the last girl had gone inside Rangiku pushed Ember roughly through the door almost sending Ember off balance.

Renji winced as he saw this but then he started to walk forward. "Hang on a sec, Renji" Ikkaku said gripping Renji's shoulder. The boys were huddled together waiting for Ikkaku to speak. "Alright her is how it works. They way to make sure the girl is yours for the night is to kiss her. For more than three seconds and on the lips. Every girl is game except for Rukia." Ikkaku said. Ichigo nodded at the last statement and Renji almost choked.

"Ok let's go" Ikkaku said leading everyone forward through the doors. Renji exhaled "This is going to be a long night" he thought to himself as he entered the club. Inside music was already playing pretty loudly but not bad. Renji spotted his group on the other side of the room. As he walked he saw Ichigo lean down and kiss Rukia full on the mouth for more than three minutes. Ember was on the other side of the table and she arched her eyebrow at this. Renji chuckled and sat down beside down her.

"Should I be worried? Ember asked Renji jerking her thumb at Ichigo and Rukia. Renji shrugged "Depends on how you look at it." he said. Ember looked questioningly at him but let it go. Some techno music was playing through the speakers and it sounded dreadful. "Do all humans listen to this crap?" Renji asked. Ember laughed "Some but others have a little bit more taste" she answered. "This music is boring" Rangiku pouted then she stood up and walked toward the DJ. The man's mouth dropped as he saw the busty blonde. Rangiku whispered something in his ear. "He can't be that idiotic to fall for that can he?" Renji said. The man nodded eagerly. "Apparently he is" Ember said just as dumb struck.

Rangiku thanked him and headed back to the table as if nothing had happened. The DJ on the other hand was shuffling through a bunch of records. The was a large, happy yell from the front door and the next thing the group heard was a hi pitched male voice screaming "ICHIGO!!!!"

Kiego Asano appeared out of no where and in front of Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo! Long time no see buddy" the human boy said excitedly. Then Kiego looked at Rukia "My, Rukia, look how lovely you are" he said. Rukia blushed and said hello. Kiego looked around at all the people in the party. "What? You all are having a party and didn't invite me" the boy whined. Ichigo sighed "We just came into town Kiego. We didn't even know were going out it was a last minute thing" he said trying to shut him up. Kiego gave Ichigo a thumbs up "Cool! Well now that I'm here let's have some fun" he said then walked/ran to Rangiku trying to "hug" her.

The rest of the night went on. The DJ actually found some good music and everyone was having fun. Ikkaku told Kiego about the kiss and date thing and Kiego was only happy to join. Though he had had no such luck. Kiego slumped in a chair next to, Ikkaku and Yumichika, after an hour "I've hit on every girl here and still no luck" the human boy whined. Yumichika looked around at their party's female population "You haven't talked to Ember yet have you?" Yumichika asked him. Kiego's head popped up "No I haven't where is she?" he asked craning his head to look for the familiar red head. "she's over there with Renji. They've been sitting there the whole time." Ikkaku said with a bit of irritation in his voice. Kiego spotted the two down the long table nearest to the DJ. "Is that the one guy who came to our school dressed from the sixties?" he asked "Never mind. Ember here I come!" he said as he got up and walked towards the two red heads. Ikkaku grinned at Yumichika "This'll bee good" he said. Yumichika smiled and turned to watch the show.

Ember and Renji had been pretty quiet the whole time, just sitting and talking. Ember felt a hand grip her shoulder and she came face to face with Kiego. "Uh, hi Kiego. Can I help you with something" she asked scooting back a bit. "Maybe. I was wondering…if I could kiss you" he asked innocently. "yes! She'll totally fall for my honest act. If she thinks I can come straight out with my feelings she'll totally love me" the boy thought. In be known to him, Kiego just ticked Renji off.

Renji glared at the kid. He was going to get up and beat his ass but Ember's reply stopped him. "Uh, no. No offense but your not really my type" she said calmly. "Want to tell me what that type is maybe I can pretend to be that" Kiego said smartly. Ember sighed then turned to Renji "A little help please?" she asked. Renji grinned and stood up. Kiego took that at his hint to retreat.

Ember laughed and Renji sat back down. "Someone's protective" someone(Ikkaku) said from across the room. Both Renji and Ember blushed and looked down. They sat in silence until Rukia heard a song come on that she loved. The song was Never Ending Dream by Cascada. Rukia squealed and ran on to the dance floor, pulling Ember out of her seat as she went by. The other girls followed behind. Rukia started dancing and everyone else just started. "Dance off!' Rangiku yelled. The guys all started grinning as they watched the girls start moving to the beat.

Rangiku managed, somehow, to get the boys on the dance floor and by this time the song had changed to Follow by Breaking Benjamin. Apparently everyone was drinking as well, though no one was completely intoxicated. Yet. Renji moved up to Ember as she stood by Rukia singing the lyrics to the song. "You don't dance?" he asked having to almost to shout. Ember laughed "No way!"

Rukia smirked and made her way over to Ichigo. She whispered in his ear and pointed in Renji and Ember's direction. Ichigo grinned and made his way to Rangiku, who was dancing stupidly(she's drunk) with Ornihime (she's not). Somehow, Ichigo and Rukia had found out about Rangiku knowing about Renji and Ember's relationship. Ichigo whispered something to Rangiku then pulled away. Rangiku grinned and went along with what they had planned.

Ember and Renji were standing off to the side talking but they had to be pretty close together to hear each other clearly. Also, Ember's boots had made her extra tall, normally she would have come up to just beneath Renji's head now she could look over his shoulder while standing up. They were near the bar, well Ember's back was against the bar while Renji was in front of her. They looked over and saw Toshiro lean over and kiss Momo on the mouth. Ember quirked her eyebrow "Is everyone kissing tonight? We've already seen Uryuu kiss Ornihime and Kira kiss Rangiku." Ember said confused. Renji shrugged he had no intention of doing that to Ember.

Not noticing her, Rangiku came up behind Ember and Renji and "accidentally" bumped Renji sending hid pitching forward. Renji caught himself but not before his lips crashed into Ember's, for more than three seconds I can assure you. They pulled away both looking flushed. A slow song started playing, Careless Whisper by Seether. Renji cleared his throat and held out his hand to Ember, "Wanna dance?" he mumbled. Ember grinned up at him "I love dancing" and took the hand he offered.

They made their way to the dance floor where the others were. Renji blushed a little when he saw Ichigo give him a thumbs up but lucky for him Ember was distracted by Rukia who was doing the same thing to her. Renji placed his arms around Ember's waist as she leaned into him and curled her arms around his neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow ok chapter ten! Ok guys I'm just going to skip to the chapter. I do not own Bleach or and of it's characters and I do not own any of the music I put in here. Ok guys I hope you enjoy!**

**Tomorrow was the wedding. Every thing was done. It was all ready. The underground room was decorated with cherry blossoms falling. A crystal clear river with a red bridge leading to where the chairs were set up. There was a flight of stairs leading up to an arch where Ichigo and Rukia were going to be married underneath. **

**Everyone was upstairs relaxing. It had been a week since they all went to the club and had the kissing contest. Even now almost every time Renji and Ember looked at each other they would each blush. They hadn't said anything but they were also still sharing the same room. **

"**Well the rehearsal dinner is tonight but it's only going to be us. Nii-sama can't make it. So it'll just be us." Rukia said. Everyone nodded "After we finish we can go out since we're having the bachelorette and bachelor parties together" she continued. Everyone nodded and started to head downstairs to start that way they could just leave.**

**Downstairs, Yorouichi lined the girls up in order in which they were supposed to go. It went Tatsuki and Chad, Uryuu and Ornihime, Kira and Rangiku, Toshiro and Momo, Kiskue and Yorouichi, then Renji and Ember. Ururu and Jinta followed behind them as the flower girl and ring bearer. Rukia came behind everyone but by herself since Byakuya couldn't make it. Ichigo was up front already. Once everyone was in place Kiskue stepped out and went up the steps to play the role of the minister who, tomorrow, would be played by head captain Yamamoto. **

**Kiskue took his place on the platform and was about to say something but he was interrupted by a large bang as the building shook. Pieces of the ceiling rained down but then everything went silent. Even the wedding party. "What was that?" Captain Histsugaya said. All of a sudden Tessai came flying into the room "Boss, there are high spiritual pressures coming from Karakura town. I think it may be arancars." the assistant said.**

**The shinigami looked at each other. They were all already in their spirit forms so they didn't have to phase out. Histsugaya was the first to speak "Alright! Everyone let's split up there are probably more than one of them." he said in a commanding voice. "Right" they all said in unison. Every one started moving out but Momo and Rukia stayed behind to protect the shop and put up kido barriers. Not wanting to say anything but both Ichigo and Toshiro were both relieved.**

**Outside the spiritual pressure was very strong and it could only belong to that of arancars but only young ones. "Alright split up! If anyone gets into trouble call for back up immediately" Histsugaya said. "Renji go to the north and look there. Rangiku try east. Kira go south. Toshiro try west .Ornihime, Chad, Uryuu you all go to the school and make sure you keep in touch with Rangiku since she's got that section. Ember you go to the north of downtown I'll go to the south" Ichigo said to everyone. All of them nodded and headed out.**

**So far only Toshiro and Ichigo had found arancars and defeated them. Everyone checked their areas and headed back to Urahahra's shop. Only Renji and Ember remained. There was still a strong spiritual pressure near them and they were double checking their areas twice. **

**Renji landed on a deserted roof not far from Ember but still far enough that it would take him a few minutes to get there. He sighed and picked up his communication device "Ember, have you found anything yet?" he asked. "Not yet but-. What the hell!" she replied. A lot of static started coming through the speaker and it was getting hard to hear. "Ember!" Renji's voice came through. "Shit!" was all he heard. **

**A large explosion came from the middle of downtown also the sound of a giant roar came from the same area. "Ember, where are you" Renji yelled over the static. "The middle of downtown." she said but she sounded as if she had been thrown into the ground. "Hang on!" Renji yelled but the connection had already cut out. Renji changed the channel and nearly screamed into the ear piece "Captains! I believe lieutenant Italli was just attacked by an arancar and a powerful one. I'm going to help her but we may need back up." he explained then hung up the connection.**

**Renji started racing toward where the explosion had come from and towards Ember's spiritual pressure that was still pretty strong but it felt like it was fading a bit. "Shit. She better not fall unconscious" he thought as he picked up his speed.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ember staggered up trying to gain her balance. When the arancar had appeared it had made an explosion that had caused all of the windows, from the buildings surrounding them, to explode and crash to the ground. The arancar had landed so close to her that he was able to hit her head on and send her flying backwards into a nearby building. Ember had hit so hard that she had flown threw the concrete structure. **

**She stumbled out and saw the arancar standing there grinning. He was tall and muscular and he had part of a hollow mask on the crown of the head but his stance was very cocky. "Well well. I never would have expected to hit a shinigami. Especially not a lieutenant. You're very pretty for your rank though." he said. Ember looked at the strange man skeptically "What do you want arancar?" Ember said in her best commanding voice though she was feeling dizzy.**

**The man grinned even more if that was possible. "Forgive me my dear, my manners must have left me for the moment. I am Alzeid." he said walking forward a bit. He was stopped by Ember drawing her sword. "Stay where you are. I'm either going to have to ask you to come with me or fight me" she said. Alzeid stopped smiling but instead smirked. "Oh I'm afraid I can't be allowed to be taken into custody. No, no Lord Aizen would be very unhappy with me if that were to happen." he said.**

**Ember narrowed her eyes "Then we have no other choice then to fight" she answered darkly. Alzeid stepped closer again but only one step more. "You're very pretty but I wonder?" he stopped there. He flashed stepped and came behind Ember before she barely managed to know what had happened. Alzeid slashed with his hand and cut Ember on the left shoulder making a very deep very long cut.**

**Ember gasped. It was all she could do. Her eyes widened as the pain reached the wound quickly after it was slashed. She didn't scream. She fell to her knees clutching her sword in one had. "H-h-how did you do that?" she questioned flabbergasted. Alzeid laughed "I was right. You do look good covered in your own blood. Most shinigami do." he said. **

**Ember's gripped tightened on her sword as she struggled to get up. Alzeid laughed and then kicked her in the stomach back into another wall. Ember coughed and blood came out. "I'm sorry I had to surprise you when I first arrived. It may not have been fair but it was fun. Lord Aizen sent me here as a scout and I just couldn't resist when I felt your spiritual pressure. But do not think I signaled you out. There was another hint of spiritual pressure" he said grinning. "Renji!" Ember thought. "Maybe after I finish with you I can play with him a bit" **

**Ember stood shakily but managed nonetheless. There was a cut on her cheek and the wound on her shoulder was bleeding profusely. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him." she said through clenched teeth. Alzeid laughed again. "What are you going to fight me? You're already weak from my attacks! You're even having trouble standing. You have no chance of defeating me!" he laughed. **

**A smile came to Ember's lips. "I may be weak but I'm strong enough to kill you" she said, rushing forward. She was injured but still quick, but not quick enough. Alzeid came from behind again and hit her back; sending her to the ground. "Silly girl. Have you not realized it but with every attach I keep hitting a point where you become even more immobilized." he told her nonchalantly, like he was explaining something as simple as giving directions.**

**Ember flipped onto her back. She swung her sword up and caught Alzeid off guard. A long scratch appeared on the side of his face and Ember smirked. The arancar moved a hand to the wound and touched it tenderly then brought the same hand back to look at it. The was a nice amount of blood escaping from the wound and Ember was proud of that. Alzeid's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his sword from it's sheath. He brought it down heavy enough to where another large gash appeared on Ember's stomach. **

**This time Ember could scream and though she tried to hold it in but she wasn't able to. Her scream pierced the night air like a knife. "You will pay for doing that to my face" Alzeid said after Ember has quieted down. She looked weak, very weak. "Time to die, shinigami" he said as he raised his blade then bought it down.**

**The sword came down and was met with resistance that threw dust into the air. "Sorry but she's not dying tonight" a voice said from behind the dust. As it cleared away, the owner of the voice was revealed. Renji.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AHHH!!! Cliffhanger! Ok guys please review I'm begging you ! Ok the story is almost done so if you likes this one please tell me so because I'm thinking about writing another. Well, until next time! Bye!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok chapter eleven wow this is so cool!!! Ok now guys I just posted a new fan fiction. There is only one chapter up and it may seem pretty boring but trust me it'll get better I promise. Ok then, on to the story! I do not own Bleach or any of it's character's or any of the music I post in the chapters. Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Renji was running as fast as he could when he heard the scream. It was high pitched and sounded like a knife cutting through the night air. Renji's heart caught in his throat as he pressed on as fast as he could.**

**Renji stopped on a rooftop to try and pinpoint Ember's spiritual pressure. He could feel her but couldn't see her anywhere. Renji looked down just in time to see Ember slash her blade upward and catch the arancar off guard. A small but effective cut formed on he arancar's face. **

**A smirk came to Ember's face and Renji could finally see how bad she was hurt. There were deep cuts in both her shoulders and her stomach had a gash on it. There was also a small cut above her hair line, probably where she got knocked into the wall. Renji watched as the arancar unsheathed and lifted his blasé in a deadly manner. That's when Renji acted.**

**Ember's eyes widened as she saw Renji in front of her, holding off the arancar, Alzeid. "Renji!" she exclaimed surprised. Renji turned his head a fraction of an inch to look at her. "Hey. Miss me?" he answered in a joking voice. From where Renji stood he could see Ember's wounds more closely. They were all deep and most likely painful but so far not dangerous unless he didn't get her help in time.**

**Ember saw the anger that rose in Renji's gentle eyes but she had no idea why though. Her head was starting to spin a little and she felt so sleepy. Renji turned back toward his opponent but threw him of with a toss of his sword. The arancar jumped back and landed on his feet. Renji slung his sword on his shoulder then jerked his head at Ember "Did you do this to her?" Renji asked the arancar.**

**Alzeid smiled "I take it you don't like my handiwork" he laughed. Renji narrowed his eyes and nearly growled. Alzeid laughed again "Are you going to stop me?" he asked sarcastically. "That or I'll have to kill you." Renji said darkly. "You think so?" Alzeid said but with a tone of seriousness in his voice. Renji was about to answer him but then the arancar disappeared.**

**Something sounded behind him and Renji whirled around to see Alzeid holding Ember up by her waist with his sword to her throat. Renji's eyes widened again and this time he did growl "Put. Her. Down." he told him. Alzeid chuckled "A risk either way, huh? You make a wrong move and I kill her. You back off and I kill both of you. A double edged sword don't you think?" the monster said grinning.**

"**Renji, go I'll be fine" Ember said in a hoarse voice because of the sword against her throat. Renji looked her dead in the eyes and saw no fear there for herself only for him. Renji shook his head "No way. I'm going to help you finish this. No matter what" Renji said still looking at her. Tears pricked Ember's eyes but they never leaked. "Aw! How sweet!" Alzeid mocked them "I'm going to be nice for a moment just because I want to play with you two even more. Ready? Catch!" he yelled as he threw Ember roughly at Renji who caught hold of her easily. **

**Her legs nearly gave in but Renji scooped her up and cradled her with one arm while still holding his sword in the other. Alzeid clapped his hands in his new spot about ten feet behind the pair. "Very impressive. You're very quick." he said. Renji gripped onto Ember then leaned down and whispered in her ear "Hold on". Ember weakly grabbed a fist full of his robes as an answer.**

**The two men started rushing each other and they both got hits on each other. Renji also had a cut on one of his shoulders but his wasn't as deep or as painful Ember's. Alzeid wasn't much better. Renji was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. He felt a tug on his robes and looked down into Ember's dark green eyes. "Renji, just stop. You're hurt." she said weaker now than she was before. She'd lost a lot of blood.**

"**I'm not quitting" he said still panting a bit. A few feet from them Alzeid, yet again, laughed "I'm not finished yet." Then he leaned and punched the ground with his fist. Renji and Ember were sent flying but in the process. Renji accidentally let go of Ember. They both flew a couple of feet away from each other. Ember flew in the middle of the street while Renji hit a light pole. **

**Renji struggled up and was about to run to Ember when he was stopped by Alzeid. The arancar laughed and gripped Renji firmly on his throat. Renji struggled for breath but Alzeid's grip was like iron. "Did you know that if I snapped your neck right now your head would collapse and you would suffocate? That is if you didn't die instantly from the breaking of your neck." Alzeid grinned at him "Let's try and see what the outcome, shall we?"**

**Alzeid's hand gripped even tighter cutting off Renji's oxygen but he kept applying the pressure slowly so Renji would suffer. "Ready to die?" Alzeid asked but something happened. A horrible wet noise. **

**The two looked down and a saw that a sword was protruding from Alzeid's stomach. The two men looked behind them and saw Ember standing there. It was her sword that inside Alzeid. She was leaning heavily on her sword for support. Ember took a deep breath "Burn, Sheikra".**

**Alzeid shrieked and dropped Renji on the ground, gasping for breath. Ember yanked Sheikra out of Alzeid and backed up a few steps. Alzeid had a wound that was both gushing blood and burning gold fire. "You have one minute until the fire reaches your veins and burns you from the inside out. You can either run to the river which is over ten miles away or you can sit there and hope it doesn't kill you. Risky business, huh?" Ember said breathlessly. Alzeid yelled angrily and lunged again at Ember screaming "If I'm going down I'm taking you down with me you little brat!!" Alzeid unsheathed and started to release his zanpakto. Ember only had one choice of what to do and if she didn't do it quickly both she and Renji would die. Ember gripped her sword and screamed "Bankai!"**

**Oh wow that was weird! Wonder what will happen? He he ok guys you know the drill if you want a preview to the next chapter you have to comment on the previous one, got it? Alright then! Well I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will probably be up in a couple of days. Thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok guys chapter twelve. Damn never thought this was going to be this long but oh well. Alright let's see what happens. Will Alzeid be destroyed? Will Ember and Renji escape? What does Ember's bankai look like? Where the hell are Ichigo and the others? Will Ichigo and Rukia get married tomorrow? And finally, what is going on with Renji and Ember's love life? All will be revealed, hopefully, in this chapter. Enjoy!

"Bankai!" Ember screamed. A flash of bright white light erupted from the tip of Ember's sword, blinding both Renji and Alzeid. Renji threw up an arm to shield his eyes. When the light grew dimmer he slowly pulled his arm away from his eyes.

What he saw surprised him beyond belief. He had never seen Ember's bankai. Never. Now the sight in front of him was unbelievable. Like the day he fought Byakuya Kuchiki's bankai with his own in the soul society. The power behind Ember's bankai was a little weaker than his own, which was unusual, but that had to be because of her injuries.

Renji had to actually look up to see Ember in her bankai form. Her technique wasn't unlike Hitsugaya's in appearance. Ember had white angel wings sprouting from her back. Each feather was outlined in a soft midnight blue but the middle of the feathers were tinted gold. Her sword had changed from silver to actual white. Her eyes were a light jade color instead of their normal emerald.

Renji looked over at Alzeid who was frozen, staring up at Ember. The arancar shook his head and smirked up at Ember "Impressive. Who knew someone like you could do that?" he said acting completely calm. Ember's voice sounded cold and distant as it reached them "Are you ready to give up yet?" she asked.

"I can't keep this up much longer. My strength is already fading from the transformation" Ember thought nearly panicking. Alzeid scoffed "You wish". Ember looked over at Renji who was kneeling on one knee and holding Zabimaru tightly in his hand. He was watching Ember carefully, making sure she didn't need him. "If I do something big enough and I can't control it we'll all pay for it with our lives. But if I don't he'll kill both Renji and me" Ember thought. Renji was still looking at her, as if knowing her dilemma, nodded his head. Telling her to do what she thought was best.

Ember nodded back then looked back at Alzeid with cold steel in her eyes. "Very well then" she said, her voice so cold it sent chills up her own spine. She took a deep breath and started speaking "I am the daughter of the Father Sun and the Mother Moon. I am the sister of the elements Water, Earth, Air, and Spirit. I hold the power of night and day in my blood." she lifted her sword and pointed it at Alzeid. The sword started glowing a dark blue and she spoke again "Black as night with points of light for stars. I call upon you, Mother. Please, give me the power of the night. Slash, Sheikra. Surround yourself in the cloak of night. See by the light of the full moon. And attack your prey with the fierceness and stealth of black panther!" she sounded.

As she finished her blade sent a beam of dark blue light at Alzeid, who barely had time to dodge. It caught him on the upper thigh and cut deep. The arancar stared up at Ember with pure hate in his eyes. "You're mine now, shinigami" he said with full menace.

Ember swayed a little. "Wow, that took a lot more out of me than I thought it was going to." she thought wearily "I'm not going to be able to keep this up much longer". Ember started panting a little now, almost nearly exhausted. Her sword fell back to her sword for a moment but that moment was all Alzeid needed.

"I've got you now" he said. Ember's eyes widened as he disappeared in front of her. He showed up a second later behind her. Alzeid brought down his sword hard but Ember turned around quick enough to see him to it. Although, it wasn't quick enough for her to deflect it.

Alzeid's blade came down on Ember's shoulder again and this time he left it there. The wound was made even deeper by this action. Deeper and even more painful. Alzeid smirked and tried to pull out his sword but was stopped. Ember had reached out and gripped the blade with her bare hand. Making it impossible for Alzeid to pull his sword back for another attack.

From a rooftop behind Alzeid, Renji watched in horror as Alzeid had brought his blade down on Ember's already hurt shoulder. He was also amazed as Ember grabbed the sword with lightening quick reflects. Her head was down to where he couldn't see her face at all.

Ember pulled up her sword and poised it with the blade pointing towards Alzeid's stomach. She looked up and both Renji and Alzeid could see that the second attack on her shoulder had splattered gore on her face and that her eyes were a glacial green now.

She smiled a haunting smile at Alzeid and thrust her sword forward into his gut. "Father, I call upon you to light up every dark place and purge the darkness from his body. If he is indeed made from true evil let that be enough for him to be destroyed by your golden light! Shine, Sheikra, become your true form, the golden lioness of sun!" she yelled.

Alzeid screamed in pure agony as Ember's sword lit a bright gold and through a blast into him so powerful that all he could to do was sit there petrified in his own pain. Somehow, he brought down his sword and flung Ember down towards the street. As he did this, Alzeid started to disintegrate bit by dark bit.

Renji marveled for half a second at the dying arancar but then he flashed stepped down to the street. Seconds before Ember was going to crash into the street. Renji caught her bridal style as she fell heavily into his arms. He kneeled down on one knee so he could support her weight and so he wouldn't hurt her any further. Just then Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya appeared before them. "What happened here?" Toshiro questioned when he caught sight of Ember and Renji in the middle of the street. Ichigo walked forward and bent down next to Renji to look at his lieutenant. Renji told the captains about what had happened and they stood and listened respectfully.

When he finished Toshiro nodded and Ichigo placed a hand on Ember's forehead. "She seems fine, just a lot f blood loss. Right now she's unconscious." he told Renji. Hitsugaya looked around and sighed "Renji, take Lieutenant Italli back to Urahahra's shop and ask Inoue Ornihime to heal her. Captain kurosaki and I will stay here and clean up and be along shortly" he instructed.

Renji nodded and started running towards the shop. Ember stirred a little in his arms and he tightened his arms around her. "Hang on, Ember. We'll be there soon. Don't die on me yet. We just got you back I don't think I could bare it if we lost you again and neither would Rukia. But mostly do it for me, please" Renji said to the unconscious girl in his arms not really caring if she could hear him or not. The thing was she could.

Oh my god. I hope you all liked it. I worked really freaking hard on it and I'm sorry it took so long. Please comment and I will send you a preview to the next chapter. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been working on another project. It's called The Unknown Regulator. It's a Young Guns fanfic. If you all like that movie go check it out. Please! Because no one has reviewed it. At all! Ok anyway sorry for taking so long. Here's the next chapter devoted to all of my beloved reviewers. Thank you!

____________________________________________________

Ember shot up from her bed reaching for her zanpakto. "Where's Alzeid? Did I kill him?" she thought frantically as she looked around to try and get her bearings straight. Then all of the memories from her battle came rushing to her. She had defeated Alzeid with her bankai. She shook her head, still dazed.

"Good. You're up" someone said from beside her bed. Ember looked over and saw Renji sitting in a chair. "Renji! You're ok!" she squealed launching herself at him. She hugged him tightly. Renji laughed and hugged her back then pushed her back to an arms length, "Me? You're the one who nearly got yourself killed." he told her smiling but the his face went serious. "You scared me to death. I thought I was going to lose you" he told her. Ember looked up at him and stared at his brown eyes. "Lose me?" she asked, confused. Renji stared at her for a few moments in silence then spoke, "Ember, I had to watch as you fought an arancar and you were already hurt. Then you surprised me by getting up and protecting me. I never thought I would have to witness that. When I saw _him_ fling you like that…I thought you were dead. I was ready to kill anyone who got near you." he admitted to her.

Ember didn't say anything she just kept silent. Renji looked up at her, "Don't ever do that to me again." he told her. Ember smiled at him, "It's a deal" she told him, smiling. Then her smile faltered, "What about the wedding" she asked, trying to get up to start getting ready. Renji sighed and pushed her back on the bed, "Calm down. The ceremony isn't until tonight. You have plenty of time." he told her.

Ember exhaled in relief then she looked back up at Renji. She was about to say something but she was interrupted by Rukia running into the room. "EMBER!" she yelled running over to her and hugging her. Ember smiled faintly and hugged the petite girl back. 

Ember looked up towards the door and saw Ichigo leaning against the frame. Ember nodded at him, "Captain" she greeted. Ichigo nodded then looked at Renji and Rukia in turn. "Can we have a minute you guys" he asked politely. Rukia let go of Ember and gave her a tentative smile. Renji gave Ichigo a hard look. No matter what rank Ichigo was Renji barely let him order him around. 

Renji remained seated but Rukia stood and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked at Ichigo. "How about I stay, Ichigo. You take Renji and get him some exercise" she suggested. Ichigo nodded but Renji looked at her confused but still looked as if he wasn't going to move. "Go on, Renji" Ember told him. Renji turned towards her then nodded finally. He got up and walked out slowly behind Ichigo. The door shut behind them and Rukia took Renji's seat.

Rukia smiled at Ember. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Ember stretched her arms out in front of her, "Fine, but a bit lousy that I'm the reason your wedding got delayed" she replied. Rukia narrowed her eyes, "I'd rather have my wedding delayed then my best friend dead from exhaustion" she bit back. Ember sighed, "I know. And thank you." 

Rukia smiled at her friend again, but then her face went serious. "He hasn't left your side. Not once." she told Ember. Ember looked at Rukia in confusion, "Who?" she asked innocently. "Renji, you idiot. He's barely let me in here alone with you for more than two minutes at a time. It's a bit irritating actually" Rukia said annoyed. Ember tilted her head to the side, "Huh, wonder why he would do that?" she considered out loud. 

Rukia leapt off the chair and nearly screamed at the red head, "Are you kidding me! Ember, he's in love with you! Can't you see that!" she accused. Ember stared at her wide eyes, "What? How do you know?" she asked.

Rukia sighed, "I see the way he looks at you, Ember. He looks at you the same way I look at Ichigo. He's very protective over his friends but even more over you." she paused then went on, watching Ember carefully, "Look if you don't want to be with him tell him no-". "No!" Ember nearly screamed, "You don't understand do you? I want noting more in the world than to be with him. My heart races every time I'm near him. I feel like I want to protect him from anything harmful that threatens him. A blush breaks out on my face whenever he barely even touches me. I want him to be mine and me to be his. What I think is that…I'm in love with him, Rukia. So much that it hurts." Ember said in a rush.

Rukia stared at her silently, stunned at first then she smiled, "Then tell him" she said simply. Ember sighed and shook her head, "I can't. I'm afraid that if I say something and he doesn't feel the same way, that it will ruin our friendship." she admitted. Rukia leaned forward and hugged Ember tightly, "Don't let that silly fear get in the way of what your heart is telling you. You can't let it control your destiny, and I believe your destiny is with him." she whispered to her. 

Ember felt tears sting her eyes as she hugged Rukia back, "I'll try"

____________________________________________________

Renji jumped backwards, dodging Ichigo's attack. Renji panted, trying to catch his breath, he looked around warily fro Ichigo but the recently promoted captain was nowhere to be see. Renji alerted himself now, "This was supposed to be a friendly sparring match" he thought grudgingly. "Keep your guard up, Renji" Ichigo yelled as he appeared out of nowhere behind Renji.

Renji turned quickly and blocked Ichigo's attack but just barely. Ichigo kept his blade on top of Renji's and pushed him against a wall. Renji glared hard at Ichigo trying to push him off. Ichigo's face went serious as he held Renji there easily. "What are you going to do?" he asked. Renji looked at him confused, "I'm going to try and get you off of my you idiot. What do you think?" he replied. 

"Not about me, stupid. About Ember." Ichigo answered. Renji felt his stomach drop, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about?" he lied casually. The two were standing now, their blades still against each other but their owners weren't struggling against each other. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Don't be stupid. You've never left her side since she was hurt last night. If you like her just tell her" Ichigo suggested. "I don't liker her" Renji said after a moment. Ichigo nodded well then you better tell her because I really think she likes you and if you freak her heart I'll-" but Renji cut him off. "You didn't let me finish, moron. As I said, I don't like her, I think I'm in love with her" Renji admitted.

Ichigo looked at the lieutenant but kept silent as he went on. "I love her smile. Her voice. Her laugh. I love how strong and fearless she is. Her spirit is wild and free. Her heart is pure and I know how beautiful she is. When another man looks at her I want to tear his head off. I want to hold her in my arms forever and never let go. I want to wake up in the morning and see her and no one else" Renji finished.

Ichigo grinned at him then pulled his sword away from Renji's and lowered it. "Then tell her. What have you got to lose?" he asked. Renji lowered his zanpakto as well, "Her" he said simply. Ichigo looked at him for a few moments in silence then finally spoke, "What'll happen if you don't? I'll tell you, a man will come and sweep her off her feet. And he won't be you. You have to at least try" Ichigo paused then continued, "Let me ask you this, Renji. Is she important to you? Important enough for you to die for her?" Ichigo questioned.

Renji stared at him, then answered, "I'd give up my soul for her." he answered. Ichigo smiled, "Then tell her." he said then walked off into the distance. 

____________________________________________________ 

Oh, wow. Whew, there done. Thanks so much for reviewing you guys. I really needed that. Well, I'll go work on the next chapter right now! I really hope you all enjoyed it. If you want a preview to the next chapter just review and your review will arrive via email before the chapter goes up. Well, see you guys next time. Bye! I would also like to put that the person with the user name Ayame who commented on the last chapter. I tried to send you an email to give you a preview but it wouldn't let me send because there is no address or something kooky like that. I'm sorry but thank you so much! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys! Welcome to chapter, what is it fourteen? Yeah fourteen. Ok so I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and thank you all so much for the nice reviews. Alright well here goes. I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. Enjoy!

____________________________________________________

Ember stood outside Rukia's door in her bridesmaid dress with a bouquet of white roses on her hand. It was almost nine o'clock and the wedding was supposed to start at nine thirty. The other girls were down stairs and the boys were escorting people to their seats.

Ember leaned against the wall and started humming to herself. She jumped when someone cleared their throat next to her. She whirled around to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing next to her in an elegant black tuxedo. Ember bowed quickly, "Captain Kuchiki! I'm sorry, you surprised me." she apologized. Byakuya looked at her quietly as she straightened herself back up.

"Is Rukia ready yet?" he asked. "Uh, I'm not sure, let me check on her and we'll meet you downstairs" she suggested. Byakuya nodded dismissing her and tuned towards the direction he had come. Ember exhaled then slipped inside Rukia's room.

____________________________________________________

Renji came around the corner and nearly ran into his captain. "Oh, Captain! I didn't know you were here. I thought I heard E- uh Lieutenant Italli up here." he babbled. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his subordinate "Lieutenant Italli is with Rukia. They will join us downstairs at the starting point. Come, Renji." he said coolly an brushed past Renji.

Renji turned towards the direction his captain had gone then down the hall where Rukia and Ember were supposed to be. He was tempted to go to the girls but worried about what his captain would do. "Damn it" he muttered then turned and followed his captain.

____________________________________________________

Ember slid through the door and into the room. She looked around and saw a bed, a T.V, and a full length mirror but no Rukia. "Rukia" Ember called, setting her bouquet on a small table by the door. There was no answer. Ember looked and saw a closed door off to the side. "Bathroom" Ember thought as she made her way to the door.

She leaned against the wooden door and placed her ear to it. "There was a small shuffle inside. "Bingo" she whispered then knocked tentatively, "Rukia, are you in there?" she called. Ember felt the knob and twisted it. It was unlocked. She pushed through the door and saw Rukia on the toilet in her wedding gown.

The gown was long and, naturally, white. It had a straight floor length skirt with a top that had a short v neck and a long sleeves that went all the way to Rukia's wrists. Rukia sat with her head in her hands. "Rukia?" Ember asked as she walked in.

Rukia looked up at Ember, surprised at her appearance. Her eyes were shifty and she looked even smaller than usual. "Uh, you realize that today is your wedding right? And you're the bride? And your groom is waiting downstairs? You know, he's the one up front with the ring?" Ember joked as she stood in front of Rukia. Rukia looked at Ember like a deer in the headlights, "I can't do it" she whispered.

Ember's jaw almost dropped but Rukia went on, "What if I fall? What if I throw up? What if my dress rips and my ass falls out? What if I trip on my own train? What if-" but Ember stopped her. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Calm down. It's fine" Ember tried to console her. Rukia shook her head determined not to listen.

Ember narrowed her eyes at her then bent down in front of the raven haired girl and took her by the shoulders. "Rukia Kuchiki, you have fought hollows, arancars, faced your own execution and you're afraid of walking down the isle because of a fear of tripping." Anger jumped to Rukia's eyes, "You wouldn't want to do it either if you had to wear these god damned heels!" Rukia nearly screeched holding out her leg so Ember could see her shoes.

The heels were about four inches long. Ember laughed, "I can fix that" she said. She slid the shoes off Rukia's feet and took them to the sink. "What are you going to do? Rangiku said they would look really good on me." Rukia explained. Ember scoffed, "Yeah they'll look great with your leg cast when you break your leg in them. It figures she would buy these ridiculous things." she said.

She took one shoe in both hands and broke it at the heel, making it a wedge heel. Rukia's eyes widened, "Ember, what are you doing?" she exclaimed. Ember turned to look at her, "Preventing a fire hazard" she said calmly then broke the other shoe to match it's partner. Rukia laughed at her then remained silent. Ember grabbed Rukia's veil and placed it on her head. "Now, let's get you downstairs" she said.

____________________________________________________

Ember walked down the stairs with Rukia's fingers digging into her bare arm. "Will you calm down. We've come this far, on stairs nonetheless, and you haven't tripped and/or stumbled yet." Ember told her. Rukia nodded "I feel like there are a thousand butterflies in my stomach." Rukia admitted in a shaky voice. Ember chuckled to herself, "You'll do just fine. If you need help just keep your eyes on me or Ichigo." she said to the nervous bride.

By now they were at the door that led to the room where the wedding party was supposed to wait. Ember turned to Rukia, "Ready?" she asked. Rukia nodded hesitantly but surely. Ember smiled them opened the door to where Rukia could walk through. The girls looked up and saw Rukia and they started gushing over her.

"What happened to your heels?" Ember heard Rangiku nearly screeched. Ember laughed quietly and went to stand by the wall. She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes for a moment. "I thought you two were never going to come down" a voice said in front of her. Ember cracked her eyes open and saw Renji in front of her.

A smile came to her lips, "Next time you can take care of the nervous bride." she said sarcastically. Renji laughed, "Yeah well the groom wasn't much better. He kept worrying he was going to botch his vows or something" Renji said. Ember laughed then closed her eyes again. She felt Renji come and stand beside her, "Tired?" he asked. She nodded, he fight with the arancar had wiped her out but not enough for her to miss her best friends' wedding.

"Are you going to be ok?" Renji asked with a worried voice. Ember smiled again, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry so much" she told him. "I'll always worry about, Ember, never forget that" he told her. Ember opened her eyes and looked up at him. She reached out and touched his hand gently, she was about to say something when Yorouichi yelled at them, "Alright everyone, get your butts in gear and let's get this party started." she called.

Ember and Renji pushed themselves off the wall and walked towards the back of the line, behind Yorouichi and Kiskue but in front of Jinta and Ururu. Ember turned and watched Rukia stand beside Byakuya. Ember gave her a small smile then turned back towards the front.

"Alright when the music starts just wait thirty seconds then go." Yorouichi told them all. Everyone nodded then she leaned out and signaled to Tessai to start. Ember listened and heard the music waft through the air. First was Rangiku and Kira. Then Momo and Toshiro, Ornihime and Uryuu, Tatsuki and Chad, and Kiskue and Yorouichi.

Renji and Ember stepped up to the door now. Renji held out his arm to her and she took it. "Ready?" he asked her. Ember turned to Rukia and smiled at her then turned back to Renji. "Ready." she confirmed. Two ushers opened the doors for them and they walked down the isle which was covered in white rose petals.

Everyone looked on and Ember saw Ichigo up front looking both anxious and nervous. They were almost at the end of the isle when she heard Renji whisper, "Save me a dance?" he asked. Ember smiled to herself, "Absolutely" she confirmed. They walked up the platform and separated to their opposite sides.

When she turned she saw Jinta and Ururu walking down. Ururu had her head down slightly and Jinta looked very bored. When the two reached the platform Ururu walked and stood in front of Yorouichi. Ember smiled at the two then her attention returned to where Rukia was about to come from.

The guests stood quietly and watched brother and sister travel gracefully down the isle. Rukia looked very nervous like she was counting her steps. Byakuya on the other hand looked completely impassive as usual. Ember turned her head slightly and looked at Renji who was now beside Ichigo. Renji looked over at the same time she did and gave her a small smile. Ember returned the smile but got distracted as Rukia climbed the steps.

Ichigo stepped up and held out his arm. Then they both proceeded to walk to the head captain. Ember admired how happy they both looked. Rukia looked stunning in her dress and Ichigo looked very handsome. Ember snuck another peek at Renji, "Not as handsome as him" she thought almost blushing.

"We are gathered here today" Yamamoto began and the wedding was set in motion.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright! Chapter fifteen, yeah! I'm so ready for this I hope you all like it. I do not own Bleach or an of it's characters or copyrights. I also don't own any of the music I put in. oh, and hey, I may use some mature rated, not bad but just something new I thought I could try. But I'm not sure yet I'm just making this up as I go along. Enjoy!

____________________________________________________

Ember grinned as Ichigo and Rukia kissed for the first time as husband and wife. The music started again and the wedding party filed out the way they had come in. They got down the isle then Yorouichi instructed them to wait until all of the guests had gone to the reception. The reception was also in the underground room so the guests didn't have to go far.

After all of the guests were out at the tables and the pictures were done; Yorouichi finally let the wedding party go. Ember walked into the tent where the reception was. There were bright strings of light everywhere. A dance floor was out in the very middle of the tent. Tables were set up everywhere and guests were already seated. There was a long table, covered in a white table cloth, up front where the wedding party was supposed to sit. The place looked more like a giant house.

Ember walked through and she heard running behind her. Ikkaku ran up to her and grabbed the hair band she was wearing to keep her hair in a neat bun on top of her head. "There's the Ember we all know and love" he cackled, running off. Ember's eyes narrowed but she let out an exasperated sigh. She pulled her fingers through her hair trying to tame it.

"It looks fine" Renji's voice sounded behind her. Ember turned to face him with a small smile on her face. Renji placed a hand on her shoulder and they walked towards the giant white table. They took their seats and waited as Ichigo and Rukia walked through the door. The couple made their way to the two-seater table that was especially for them but had ha white table cloth and rose petals on it. The table was beside Ember's and Renji's.

Ichigo kept standing as he held Rukia's hand, "I want to thank you all for coming and celebrating with us. It means a lot to both of us. I'm fairly certain that none of this would have been possible with out the help of our friends, especially Renji and Ember." Ichigo paused and let the crowd cheer at his friends. He caught a sight of his lieutenant blushing, her hair falling long around her shoulders and down her back.

Renji nudged Ember gently with his elbow, making her look up at him. He grinned at her and she smiled back softly. Ichigo smirked at them then spoke again after the crowd quieted again, "Also a big thanks to Kiskue and Yorouichi for lending us the room for our reception and wedding. Please enjoy yourselves and thank you again." he finished and then sat down.

Everyone clapped and then started talking at once. Ember put a hand under her chin and watched as some couples got up and danced. She watched them twirl across the floor elegantly. "Hey, Ember!" Ikkaku nearly shouted. Ember jumped violently at his sudden appearance, "Jeez, Ikkaku! Do you think you could stop that" she complained.

Ikkaku grinned at her mischievously, "So, you want to get your freak on? You know, with me?" he asked, leaning more towards Ember so she would have to pull back . "Uh" was all Ember could manage before Renji placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's with me tonight, Ikkaku" he verified to the bald headed shinigami. Ikkaku grinned at him then clapped him on the back, "Ata boy Renji! Took you long enough." he laughed then disappeared into the crowd.

Ember turned and looked up at Renji, "Uh, what was that all about?" she asked. Renji looked over at her, "I have no idea." he said truthfully. Renji turned his head to the dance floor as the song changed. He looked and saw Ichigo's friend Kiego in the DJ box giving him a thumbs up. "What the hell?" Renji thought to himself. A tap on his elbow distracted him for a moment. Ichigo leaned toward him trying to whisper. "Dance. Now." he hissed. Renji arched and eyebrow at him in question. Ichigo sighed then nodded his head towards Ember, who had gone back to watching people dance.

Renji looked at her for a long second then nodded at Ichigo. Renji turned back to Ember and tapped her on the shoulder. Her dark green eyes met his reddish brown. For a moment Renji hesitated, "Uh, what song is this?" he blurted. Ember laughed softly, "I believe it's Careless Whisper by Seether" she answered "One of my favorites". Renji smiled at her softly, "Do you want to dance?" he nearly mumbled. Ember smiled, "You have to ask?" she laughed and stood.

Renji followed her lead and they made their way onto the dance floor. They slowly wrapped their arms around each other as they moved across the floor with the other dancers. They got closer than the last dance they shared. They had finally gotten so close they were actually touching. "You look great." Ember blurted, breaking the silence.

Renji looked down at her and smiled softly, "I think I clean up good" he joked. Ember laughed then rested her head on Renji's shoulder. "What's with this song? Is he talking about not being able to dance with some girl again so he's never going to dance ever again." Renji asked as they moved. Ember chuckled under his grip and she looked up at him again, "He's trying to say that he'll never dance they with anyone else but her." she explained. "Odd" Renji muttered. Ember smiled then placed her head back on his shoulder, "Not really, but humans are odd at times" she said quietly, "But I kind of like it.".

Renji smiled then leaned down and whispered, "I'm never going to dance again the way I danced with you" in perfect time with the music. Ember looked up wide eyed at him. "It is a good song though" he said pulling her back against his chest, "The words are perfect." Ember felt a warm spot grow in her stomach and she reached around and gripped Renji's shoulder tighter.

The music finally stopped and the two separated. Kiskue stepped up to the DJ box and spoke into a microphone, a huge grin on his face, "It's been requested that the bride dance with her brother. his voice sounded. Ichigo and Rukia stood up and made their way towards the dance floor.

Rukia parted from Ichigo's side reluctantly and met her brother on the floor. Ember looked up at Renji as he tapped her shoulder again, "Want to go out back?" he asked. Ember shrugged and nodded. Carefully, they made their ways towards the doors at the back of the pavilion.

Renji held the flap open for Ember as they stepped out. Kiskue and Yorouichi had really out done themselves with the decorating. Outside there was a small pond with fish and a waterfall, a small bridge, and also some trees surrounding the place. They had also managed for it to look like it was actually outside instead of in an underground room, it was almost as dark as a night sky. Paper lanterns were everywhere giving them enough light.

Ember walked forward and went to stand on the bridge that overlooked the small fish pond. She leaned forward on the railing and stared at the water; there were lanterns floating on the water as well. Renji came and stood next to her-leaning his back on the rail. "Well, they finally did it" Ember said still looking at the water. Renji nodded and looked over at her as she shifted her position to where she was identical to him. "Things are changing, aren't they?" she asked quietly. Renji kept his gaze on her face but Ember was looking off towards the lit pavilion. Renji shrugged and looked in the same direction, "Not much, now we're all together now. You, me, Rukia, Ichigo. Everyone. Now everything should be normal. Whatever that is" he joked.

Ember was silent for a moment, "Yeah we're together but for how long this time? They're be more fights, I know. I can't stop them but I will try. I don't care what you say, I still think I could have st-" Ember began but was cut off.

Renji moved quickly forward until he was in front of her. He placed on hand over her mouth and cradled her face with the other. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." he growled at her but in a gentle, pleading way. "For the last time, you are not to blame. I'm about to give up on helping you see that and _make_ you see it instead." he told her. Ember's eyes narrowed at him as she shook off the hand that was covering her mouth, "You think so, huh? Well I'm stubborn, don't forget that. It takes a lot to change my mind" she said defiantly.

Renji smirked at her, then leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Ember closed her and snaked an arm around Renji's neck, pulling him closer. Renji took the hint easily, he started kissing harder and more passionately. He took his hands away from her face and put an arm around her waist while the other hand went to her hair. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and Ember opened, more than happy to oblige.

After a moment, Renji pulled away from her mouth and started kissing her jaw and down her neck. Ember carefully pushed herself up to where she was sitting on the rail, and where Renji could reach her better. She removed his headband to where the tattoos on Renji's forehead. She slid her arms up from his shoulders and started running her fingers through his hair.

Now, Renji moved lower by kissing her collar bone. Ember let out a soft moan. She stopped playing with his hair and put a gentle hand under Renji's chin, making him stop kissing her and look at her full in the face. A slight smirk was on Ember's lips. "I always thought tattoos were hot" she purred softly.

Renji mirrored her smirk but said nothing. Ember's eyes narrowed again but playfully this time. Renji was going to say something but he was interrupted by Ember's lips crashing into his own as she jumped onto him. His eyes went wide for a moment but then he relaxed and closed his eyes, kissing her back immediately.

Ember wrapped her legs around Renji's waist while Renji wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the rail. He backed up against the other rail and Ember placed her feet on one boards. This rail was lower than the other and Renji was practically sitting on it. Ember had one arm locked around his neck for balance while running a hand down his arm.

Finally, they separated, breathing heavily. Renji smiled coyly at her, "Did that change your mind?" he asked her. Ember smirked again, "What do you think?" she said, leaning her head against Renji's forehead. "I think, probably not a chance" he answered, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. Ember laughed quietly, "You catch on fast" she told him.

"Hey! Renji, Ember, get your butts in here right now! They heard Ichigo call. Renji carefully set Ember on her feet. Ember handed him back the head band she had stolen. Renji grinned at her then took it and put it back on. They walked back towards the pavilion where they could hear everyone talking. "Oh this can't be good" Ember mumbled.

They opened the flap to a mess of people, all women, crowded around Rukia, who had something in her arms. Ember craned her neck and finally saw what it was. She groaned, "Told you it would be bad"


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for so many great reviews! You al have been so nice! Alright, well I really hope you enjoy this. Just remember in November I'm going to be participating in the NaNoWriMo competition. For those who don't know, it's where you have to write 50,000 words within one month starting November 1st****. So, if I don't post anything for awhile don't panic I'll get to it as soon as I can. Also, school just started back up so my regular posts may be delayed for some time. My English teacher is a real bitch. Ugh I've had to revise the same essay five times now, yeesh. I also got into a creative writing class so maybe it will help me with new ideas. Alright here we go. I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters because if I did I would bang Renji so hard it's not even funny. Oh, who am I kidding, of course it is. Well enjoy and thanks again!**

**____________________________________________________**

**Ember tried to hide behind Renji but it was too late, Rangiku had already seen her. "Ember, don't even try it! You're going to participate whether you like it or not!" the blonde yelled at the small red head. "Don't move, maybe she'll get bored and leave." Ember mumbled trying to keep behind Renji. "What is she talking about?" Renji asked watching Rangiku as she stalked forward. "Bouquet." she answered, peeking from behind Renji's side.**

**Renji laughed. "Don't laugh yet, you have to do the same with the garter belt." she told him, smirking. Renji stopped laughing immediately. Renji was about to pull them both back, but Rangiku was faster. She grabbed Ember's forearm and pulled her back towards her. "Oh no you don't. You're the maid of honor, you are required to do this." Rangiku scolded Ember. **

**Ember tried to claw her way out of Rangiku's grip, "Screw that!" she huffed. "Look all you have to do is stand there. This thing is a blood bath so you'll be less likely to get it that way." Rangiku suggested. Ember gave her a skeptical look then finally sighed in defeat, "Fine" she agreed. Rangiku grinned then started pulling Ember across the floor. Ember looked back at Renji and gave him a pleading look, "Kill me!" she mouthed. Renji gave her a sympathetic smile and mouthed "I'm Sorry." **

"**Hey, Renji!" Ichigo called from the other side of the room. Renji looked over and saw him standing by the wedding party's table. He started making his way towards them as a few people were clearing off the dance floor. Renji clapped Ichigo on the back, "So, how does it feel to be married?" he asked. Ichigo grinned at him, "Amazing, you should try it sometime." he joked. Renji felt his cheeks heat up with a blush but he just shook his head.**

"**Well, Ichigo has one of the fiercest and prettiest women in the Soul Society. Only one more like her." Ikkaku said as he and Yumichika sat with the other guys behind Ichigo. "And who would the other be?" Yumichika questioned as he brushed a hand through his hair and winked at young girl on the other side of the room. "Ember, duh." Ikkaku said as he watched Rangiku pull Ember onto the floor.**

**Renji tensed as Ember was mentioned. "How is she like Rukia?" Hisagi asked from beside Toshiro. "She's smart, hot, tough, and one of the best female fighters I've seen. I'd love to have her underneath me if you know what I mean." Ikkaku said, as he listed the reasons he held up a finger for each one. "That's for sure." Hisagi agreed, grinning with Ikkaku. Renji and Ichigo were about to scream at the others but a small voice interrupted them. "Miss Ember is pretty but I don't think we should talk about her that way" Hanataro squeaked.**

**Renji looked over and smiled friendly at the squad four member. A commotion at the front of the room drew the boy's attention away from their conversation. Renji looked over at the front of the room and saw Kiskue and Rukia on top of a stage and about thirty girls in front of them in a cluster. Renji craned his neck to catch a glimpse of look Ember but there were too many girls and no sign of Ember. "Alright, are we ready to get started?" Kiskue asked the group of girls. The group of women made a high pitched screech that made all of the men flinch. "Ok then, here we go!" he announced then stepped away from Rukia.**

**Rukia grinned mischievously into the middle of the group then turned her back on them. She raised the bouquet in front of her and paused. "Oh god, she's toying with them." Ichigo muttered, putting his head into his hand. Renji looked over at him and snickered then looked back up at Rukia. Carefully, she tossed the bundle of flowers over her head and into the group. The bouquet was lost inside the mass of limbs, flailing about to get a grip on it. **

**After a few moments, movement stopped completely. All the females were silent for once, all of them trying to untangle themselves from each other. Ichigo craned his neck trying to get a look at the person who had caught the bundle. Renji copied his movements but they got their answer in the voice that screeched, "Rangiku I'm going to kill you!"**

"**Uh-oh." Renji said as he looked over at Ichigo. "Uh, well," Kiskue said over the microphone once again, "I guess the lucky lady will have to come up here along with Ichigo." he said scratching the back of his head nervously. Rangiku-who was grinning from ear to ear- dragged Ember by her forearm up to the stage, all the while ignoring the death threats that escaped the other female lieutenants lips.**

**Ichigo sighed heavily then followed the two. Renji watched as Rangiku basically threw Ember on the stage, making Ichigo have to lunge forward and grab her arm to keep her balanced. Renji winced and so did Kiskue. Ichigo helped Ember on stage then the two stood side by side and waited for Kiskue to continue.**

**Kiskue cleared his throat and then spoke again into the microphone, "Can I have all of the gentlemen on the floor now ,please." he said as he eyed Ember as she glared at the retreating form of Rangiku. The group of boys made their way over to the middle of the dance floor where the girls had stood before for the bouquet tossing. **

**Ikkaku elbowed Renji and leaned towards him, "Wanna bet I can get Ember in bed before you do?" he slurred. "I heard that!" Ember nearly screeched over the crowd. Ikkaku winced but Renji just grinned to himself. "Alright let's get this party started!" Kiskue cheered trying to divert the hostility.**

**Kiskue looked over at Rukia, who was sitting in a chair Tessai had brought on stage. Then, he looked over at Ichigo, "Alright, Ichigo have at it." he joked. Ichigo just stared at the floor then looked out over the crowd. **

"**Oh god, don't tell me he doesn't know what to do." Renji thought to himself. Ember nudged Ichigo with her elbow, "Ichigo, you alright?" she whispered. Ichigo looked at his lieutenant with a look of pure innocence. "What am I supposed to do?" he whispered back.**

**Ember had to restrain herself from completely smacking the crap out of her captain. "Go under her dress and take off the garter belt, idiot!" she hissed. "Oh." he said looking back out over the crowd then over at Rukia with a bit of hesitation. Ember sighed deeply then gave her captain a slight push towards his bride.**

**Ichigo went without a fight now. He walked the rest of the distance on his own then bent down on one knee and went under Rukia's wedding dress. After a few seconds, he reemerged with the garter belt in his hand. **

**Rukia bent down and cupped both hands on both sides of Ichigo's face a sweetly pecked his lips. They both smiled and stood and it looked like Ichigo was about to walk off stage. "Ichigo!" ,Ember hissed from the side, "Throw it!" Ichigo nodded at her in agreement. Taking his right thumb and left forefinger, Ichigo shot the garter belt like a slingshot into the crowd of guys.**

**There was a rush of confusion and then everything just went still. Some of the boys backed up for the winner of the prize to pry himself out of the scrap. Ember and Ichigo had to crane their necks to see who the winner was.**

**Ember gripped Ichigo's arm when she saw Renji walking up the steps. "Oh thank God." she muttered, exhaling deeply. Kiskue came over to Ember and took her by the hand an led her to the chair that Rukia had vacated. **

**As Ember sat and Renji got onto the stage, the crowd below started clapping and cheering. Ember could feel a blush rising to her cheeks. Renji came and knelt in front of her, "Want to give them a real show?" he whispered. Ember grinned at him and nodded. Renji smiled, "Take off your shoe." he told her.**

**Ember quirked an eyebrow at the red headed lieutenant but said nothing and did as she was told. Renji took his rough hands and slid up Ember's dress to her thigh. His action was met with a "Whoop" from all the boys. "Show off." Ember muttered. **

**Renji chuckled, "This isn't even the fun part." he commented back. Ember was going to ask what he meant but she was interrupted by Ikkaku screaming, "Get on with it Renji!" impatiently from the crowd. **

"**Ready?" he questioned. Ember smirked, "Do I have a choice?" she commented sarcastically. Renji winked at her then took the garter belt in his teeth then lifted Ember's leg. Renji guided the garter belt up Ember's leg with his teeth. Once he finished he rested back on his haunches. **

**There was a large cheer from the boys up front. Ember smirked at Renji again. "What?" he asked, confused. "Well, you got your twenty seconds of fame but now I want to put my own touch on things." she said mischievously. **

**Renji raised an eyebrow at her, but before he could ask any questions Ember crashed her lips against his in fiery passion. At first, Renji was surprised but then he just settled on kissing her back. The two broke apart as the crowd cheered. "That's my girl!" Rukia exclaimed from beside Ichigo. Ukitake elbowed Shunsui, "Five bucks, please." he grinned. **

**A dark blush rose to Ember's cheeks. "Why did I just do that?" she thought, dumfounded by her actions. She tried to hide her face by looking down, but Renji put a hand under her chin and forced her to look back up. "Not bad." he mused. Ember grinned, then felt Renji return the favor by kissing her softly on the lips.**

**______________________________________________________**

**Tada! I really hope you all liked it and I'm going to try and finish the whole thing, there's probably only one or two more chapters left. Well, please tell me what you think. Oh, I almost forgot. When the entire story is over I'm thinking about putting an extra chapter up that only a few people have ever seen. Well, but guys, love ya! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Wow, It's been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I'm terribly sorry about that. As I said in one of my notes I just started school back and things tend to pile up. Oh well, anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

**Renji moved sluggishly into his room, taking off his jacket and vest as he went. Most of the guests had left and went home and it was about one in the morning. Renji was beat. He walked into the room that he now occupied by himself. Kiskue had moved Ember into another room when she had been hurt.**

**Renji made his way over to his bed and sat down heavily. He continued on taking off the rest of his tuxedo and putting on his spare pair of black sweatpants. After he finished dressing, Renji lay across the bed on his back. He reveled in the silence that surrounded him, to him it was quite the treat after the loud noise of the wedding reception. Renji finally willed himself to relax and close his eyes.**

**After a few moments, Renji felt a small hint of spiritual pressure and then he heard the door open. He leaned up on his elbows and looked toward the doorway. Leaning against the doorway was Ember. She was in a pair of black basketball shorts and a red tank top. A small smirk was on her face.**

"**You look comfortable," she commented. Renji laughed softly, "You've got that right," he said, resting back on his elbows. He quirked an eyebrow at the red haired girl in the doorway, "You on the other hand look tired. You all right?" he questioned. **

**Ember sighed heavily, "I've been better," she answered. **

"**Have you tried sleeping?" Renji joked. Ember chuckled to herself, "Yeah, but some of the guests are still here and they're drinking," she said. **

**Renji fell back on the bed and sighed, "Good Lord who is it?" he asked. **

**Ember laughed an shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure and I really don't care," **

**Renji chuckled, "What are you going to do?" he asked. **

**Ember looked down a little, avoiding Renji's eyes, "Uh, do you think I could sit in here for a little while?" she asked almost sheepishly. Renji smiled at her, then patted a spot beside him on the bed with his left hand.**

**Ember grinned at him, then walked softly into the room. Renji moved over to where he was sitting with his head against the headboard and pillows. Ember followed suit and copied his position. The two sat there in silence for a few a minutes until Renji finally spoke, "So, now what do we do?" he asked. **

"**About what?'' Ember inquired, her eyes were closed as she leaned back.**

**Renji smiled over at her, "About us?" **

**A smile came to Ember's lips, but her eyes remained closed, "What do you think we should do?" replied. Renji looked away from her then went silent for a few moments. **

"**We could, uh you know….date. But that's completely up to you we could just be secret or-" Renji rambled, blushing slightly, but Ember interrupted him placing one of her hands over one of Renji's.**

**Renji looked back at her and saw that her eyes were open now. "I've hidden my existence from the Soul Society, hidden the fact that I was a Shinigami from Ichigo, and hidden the full extent of my powers from just about everyone. I'm tired of hiding," she told him seriously. Renji stared at her for a few moments then smiled once more, he leaned down then kissed the crown of her head gently. **

"**I know. So what do you choose?" he told her.**

**A small smirk came to Ember's lips. Renji looked down at her with a questioning look. He was about to ask her what she was thinking, but suddenly Ember tackled him; pinning him against the headboard. "Now this can't be the same boy I remember from the Soul Reaper academy who was always known for his stubbornness. The one who would **_**always**_** make the decisions," she quirked, her palms and all of her weight pushing on his shoulders.**

**Renji smirked back at her, "Really? Well, he sounds like a reasonable young man. I'm sure he just wanted to make sure things were done thoroughly. Unlike a certain girl **_**I **_**met in the Academy who was stubborn as hell. She randomly tackled people and didn't answer their simple questions," he fired back at her. Ember smiled then leaned down and kissed Renji's lips tenderly. **

**After a minute she pulled away, "Does that answer your question?" she asked huskily. Renji laughed out loud the flipped Ember to where she was the one against the bed and he was pinning her down. **

"**You tell me," he challenged. Ember laughed out loud. Renji smiled at her then, carefully, moved to where he was laying on his side and Ember was cradled against his chest.**

"**Although, maybe we should wait for awhile. I think everyone has had enough couple excitement for awhile," Renji mused.**

**Ember grinned at him, "I agree completely.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**It was about two months after the wedding and Ember and Renji were sitting next to each other in Urahahra's sitting room. Rukia and Ichigo would be arriving shortly. They had asked Ember and Renji to meet them there, they had said they needed to talk to them about something really important.**

"**What do you think they want?" Renji asked Ember, who had her head resting on his shoulder.**

"**I don't know. Knowing those two probably anything," she joked. Renji chuckled softly, then lifted Ember's chin to where she would look at him. Softly, he kissed her lips. Ember reached her arm up and hooked it around Renji's neck, deepening the kiss. **

**Reni had moved his arm around Ember's waist but the two were interrupted by Rukia basically throwing the door open. Renji and Ember were used to Rukia's entrances so they ignored her and carried on with their business. They heard an agitated sigh escape Rukia's lips and the next thing they knew was that that they were completely drenched with water.**

"**Was that really necessary?" Ember huffed, breaking away from Renji's kiss. **

**Rukia shrugged, "It was to me," she explained. Ichigo walked in next and took a look at the couple on the floor, who were now dripping wet.**

"**What happened to you two?" he asked. **

"**Don't ask," Ember growled, pulling her long hair in front of her and wringing the water out of it. Ichigo arched an eyebrow at them but just decided to let it go and sat down next to his wife.**

"**Alright, so what's the big idea of dragging us out here. I've got a lot of paper work to do," Renji complained. **

**A small smile formed on Rukia's lips as she giggled. "Ok, now I'm scared," Ember admitted out loud. Ichigo looked at his vice captain and beamed at her.**

"**And now I am," Renji said to her. After a moment Rukia got over her giggle fit and looked at them with just a smile on her face. "We have something to tell you two and it must NOT be spoken of to anyone. Understand?" Rukia threatened. **

"**Come on, Rukia, when have we ever told anyone your secrets," Ember laughed.**

**Rukia gave Ember a hard look, "Do you not remember the Christmas party where you told everyone I fell off the bridge and into the water the day before?" Rukia glowered.**

**Ember rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, we were in the academy and I was drunk, let it go. Those guys that were there didn't see your face so it turned out fine."**

**Rukia crossed her arms firmly over her chest while Ichigo and Renji started laughing. Rukia narrowed her eyes at the two then cleared her throat. "May we, please, get back to business?" she demanded.**

**The others nodded and became straight-faced once more. Ichigo took Rukia's hand in his and squeezed it firmly. The two looked at each other then looked back at the other couple. At the same time the both exclaimed, "We're having a baby!"**

**Both Renji's and Ember's eyes went wide then they yelled in unison, "WHAT!!!!"**

"**And we want to make you two to be the aunt and uncle!" Rukia gushed.**

**Ember dropped her head into her hands, "Here we go again." **

* * *

**LOOK AT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE DOWN THERE!!! HEHEHE. **

* * *

**Muhahaha, cliff hanger! Well everyone, I am sorry to say that this is the end of Black With A Hint Of Red. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this one but I have to know what you think. For those of you who did like this, You'll be happy to know that I'm writing another Bleach fanfic. It is nothing at all like this one so I hope it will be good. Anyways, it's called A Threat Answered I'm not sure how long before the next chapter will be up because it's NaNoWriMo this November and I'm going to participate but I'm going to try and get it down for you guys. Well, as always you are completely amazing and I love you to death! See you next time! Bye!**


	18. EXTRA!

Hi guys! I know the story is over but I wanted to give you all on last thing before it was finally over. This is a little Renber (not sure if that's good way to put that but oh well.) scene I cooked up but I didn't want the whole story to be too long so this is for everyone who kept me going through all these long months! I love you all! You are all the best!!!

Setting: in Renji's cell when he was imprisoned after his fight with Ichigo in the sereitei, where Ichigo was trying to get to the repentance cell.

Zabimaru had just left Renji alone after Renji had told him that Ichigo was not the one he wanted to fight anymore, when there was a rustle outside the cell door. Renji sat up as best he could to see outside. It was dark, but he could tell someone was there. There was a rattle of keys as someone shifted them to find the right one. Renji frowned, "It must be the guard." he thought. But then he heard the guard snoring in the other room. The only light in the cell was the moonlight shining in through the barred window. Renji heard the door open and he tried to sit up more but he couldn't with his injuries and him being shackled. The footsteps were getting closer to his cot but the spiritual pressure but didn't feel threatening. Renji was about to call out but a voice whispered from across the room "Renji?" The voice was unfamiliar to Renji but it triggered something in his memory. "Who's there? Show yourself." he whispered back. Renji was already starting to feel weak. He looked to his left where the moonlight was shining. There was someone just beyond the light hesitating. "Come in to the light" Renji commanded. There was a laugh and then the figure stepped into the light.

Renji's eyes went wide as he saw the girl standing in the light. Her hair was near her mid back and she was in a shinigami uniform. There were cuts in her outfit and dried blood almost everywhere. "Still as forceful as ever I see." the voice said. "E-Ember! Your alive!" Renji exclaimed. Ember laughed again "Yes but barely. That night I was an inch from death but Urahahra fixed me back up." she told him smiling. She frowned, "You look like hell." she told Renji seriously. Renji chuckled, thought it hurt to do so, "You don't look so good yourself." he replied, flopping back on the cot.

Ember walked forward next to Renji and sat down on the side of the bed. Renji's breathing was a little labored and his body was heavily bandaged but she didn't have to ask why, Ember already knew all about the battle between Renji and Ichigo. Ember touched Renji's arm and he looked up at her.

Her eyes were a highlighted a light jade green by the moonlight. "Renji," she began "I'm so sorry. This was never supposed to happen. I never thought you would get hurt." She looked down at her hands; her face in shadow. Renji sighed "It's not your fault. You weren't even there." but Ember cut him off. "I should have been though. I could have stopped it. I could ha-" this time it was Renji's turn to cut her off "Even if you were do you think it would have mattered? We were both too determined to fight each other. There was nothing you could have done. You're already injured you don't need anymore stress to go along with that."

Ember looked at him with tears in her eyes but they didn't fall and Renji guessed they never would. Renji sighed again, but this time it was from exhaustion. "Your tired you should sleep and I think I need to go." she said. As Ember started to stand Renji's hand shot out and gripped her wrist holding her in place. "Not yet" was all Renji said. Ember smiled "I guess it won't hurt and I'll leave before sunrise besides I doubt he'll remember this; he's under heavy medication." she thought to herself. "Alright I'll stay." she said aloud this time.

Ember scooted Renji's arm over against him and finally felt his temperature. He was freezing. "Holy crap, Renji!" Ember exclaimed "You're freezing." Renji chuckled "These cells aren't exactly made for comfort." Ember's brow furrowed, "Jeez can you not take care of yourself" she sighed. She reached over and pulled up a chair and sat down. She leaned over and rested her head on/near Renji's arm. "What are you doing now?" he asked confused and very tired. "Shhh" she told him and then she closed her eyes and it looked like her whole body relaxed.

Renji about jumped up to ask her what was wrong, but then he felt the heat that started at his arm and started growing up to his shoulder. "How are you doing that?" he asked curiously. "It's my spiritual pressure. I can manipulate it to where it suits my element, fire." she said simply. Renji nodded and he felt his eyes getting heavy. "No. I'm not going to sleep not while Ember is here and she is as tired as I am plus she's not even healed like I am." Renji thought. Ember must have sensed him not going to sleep because she started humming a lullaby Renji recognized as the one she would hum in the academy went she got either frustrated or when she day dreamed at times. Renji's eyes started closing and he yawned. Before he fell asleep he heard Ember say, "I'm glad I got to see you again Renji and I'm still sorry you got hurt. I promise when this is all over, if we don't die in the process, that we'll see more of each other. I'll come back more, even if I have to sneak back." Renji smiled and then slowly fell asleep.

The next morning the sun was shining in the window and Renji could still feel heat on his arm. He startled himself awake hoping no one would catch Ember if she snuck out. Renji looked down to wake the sleeping girl but there was no one there. The only clue that Ember had been there was the rose that was left in her place. Renji picked up the flower and looked at it carefully. On the petals were letters. A message. The message read, "See you soon. I promise. If not, please don't forget me."

Renji smiled and placed the blossom in his shinigami robes hiding them from sight. "I promise, Ember, I'll make you regret blaming yourself for mine and Ichigo's fight."


End file.
